


Kinktober 2019 feat. Re:vale

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edging, Formalwear, Fucking Machines, Gags, Glory Holes, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Photography, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sthenolagnia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, collaring, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: I decided to take on a challenge!! Kinktober 2019 here we gooo.Re:vale inspire and give me life, so they get to suffer through this, sorry boys.





	1. DAY 1 Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Figured I could add a list of pairings if you're picky about who tops, or are looking for the specific rarer ones tagged  
Day 1: Okarin/Re:vale  
Day 2: Banri/Yuki + Momo  
Day 3: Momo  
Day 4: Momo/Yuki  
Day 5: Momo/Yuki, Yuki/Momo  
Day 6: Yuki/Momo  
Day 7: Momo/Yuki  
Day 8: Yuki/Momo  
Day 9: Yuki/Momo  
Day 10: Yuki/Momo  
Day 11: Momo/Yuki  
Day 12: Momo/Yuki  
Day 13: Yuki/Momo  
Day 14: Yuki/Momo  
Day 15: Momo/Yuki  
Day 16: Momo/Yuki  
Day 17: Momo/Yuki  
Day 18: Momo&Yuki/Ryuunosuke  
Day 19: Banri&Yuki/Momo  
Day 20: Yuki/Momo  
Day 21: Yuki/Momo  
Day 22: mob chara/Yuki  
Day 23: Banri&Momo/Yuki  
Day 24: Yuki/Momo  
Day 25: Momo/Yuki  
Day 26: Yuki/Momo  
Day 27: Momo/Yuki  
Day 28: Banri&Momo/Yuki  
Day 29: Momo/Yuki  
Day 30: Momo/Yuki  
Day 31: Banri/Yuki/Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is weird, please bear with me until at least day 2, haha... It's probably obvious this isn't among my kinks but I wanted to try anyway, my apologies to spanking fans.

"You two. To the desk."

"H-huh?! But--" 

"_Now._" 

Rinto Okazaki rarely got angry; he was a mellow fellow who would rather use calm words to diffuse any situation. Even he, however, occasionally had had enough - sometimes, actions did speak louder than words. 

Even without the hand directing them to the piece of office furniture in question, Re:vale knew what the displeased, commanding tone meant. Momo swallowed hard while Yuki opened his mouth to argue, but deemed it wiser to still his tongue. They shared a knowing gaze before hesitantly taking the first step, dragging their feet to the side of the office from Rinto's main desk. Their managed followed. 

They stopped right before the adjustable desk, set roughly at a level just above their hips. Both knew what Rinto expected of them, but stalled nevertheless. The manager cleared his voice.

"Your trousers, gentlemen."

A shiver ran down Yuki's spine. Momo's breathing was heavier. After a momentary pause, the idols reached for their waistline and started undressing, soon dropping their pants to pool at their ankles. They awaited the next command. Rinto sighed, having hoped he wouldn't have to remind them what to do every step of the way.

"Bend over." Re:vale looked at each other again, features becoming lightly flushed in anticipation and embarrassment. They did as commanded, leaning to rest on their elbows against the desk, forearms against the surface for support. The wait felt like a small eternity.

_ Slap _

"Hyah?!" Momo cried out when the hand hit his rear. Yuki watched his reaction before gasping sharply himself, Okarin's palm firmly slapping on one side of his slender ass. He quickly received another whap on the other side, still managing to hold his voice.

"You boys get a lot of freedoms, but there are certain things-"

_ Whap _

"- where you really DO need to -" 

_ Wham _

"- do as you're told!" Okarin lectured while continuing to spank his two stars in turn. He accentuated the last word by putting all his weight into slapping them both at the same time.

"Uah…!"

"Ngh…"

Momo felt his cheeks had become flushed, on both ends. He glanced at Yuki and saw a similar reaction on his partner’s features. Okarin spanked them again and his skin felt prickly, pa faint throbbing pain lingering on his buttocks. Heat cursed through his veins and humiliation through his mind; yet it was oddly not unpleasant, Momo noticed the sound escaping his lips with the next hit was more akin to a moan. He involuntarily twitched as the punishment continued, aching from previous smack never gone before followed by another.

“Nn… aahhh…!” Yuki suddenly cried out, unable to contain his urge any longer, and crashed onto the table from his elbows. Rinto gave his thighs a few playful smacks before returning to Yuki’s tense ass, spanking drawing out more delightfully embarrassed whimpers and groans from the star.

Rinto took a step back to observe the effects of his punishing. Both idols were gasping heavily, Yuki half laying on the desk, Momo still supporting himself on his arms but gently shaking while sneaking longing glances at his partner. The manager couldn’t see the skin beneath their top quality brand name underwear, but he assumed the heated flesh must have been even redder than their flushed faces, eyes half-lidded as they tried to regain some semblance of composure. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did get a strange rush out of knowing he was the only person allowed this, the only one who could spank Re:vale.

Neither of the men saw Rinto flash the most evil smile of his life before gathering all his strength and smacking both his stars’ asses as hard as he could muster.

“Gyaah!”

“Agh!”

As Yuki and Momo both crumpled onto the desk, Rinto leaned in, putting his weight on one hand on each idol’s back, pushing them down.

“Did you boys learn your lesson?” The initial replies were more desperate whimpers than actual words.

“Hnn… y-yes…”

“We… won’t do it again…” 

“Good. You’re free to go.” Confidently strutting to his desk, Rinto sat on the edge to observe Re:vale slowly gather themselves, extremely warily pulling their pants back up. _ If they enjoy it as much as it looked and sounded like, _ he pondered, _ I should consider spanking them as reward instead of punishment... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki says all of Re:vale are sadists, including Okarin, ssooo… Within this story, this isn’t the first time this has happened, but don’t ask me how the hell it came to be that Momo and Yuki wouldn’t protest to it more. :D  
Okarin had the door locked to begin with since he figured there might be sensitive information in their meeting but it got so much… more sensitive in the end  
I need to figure out where and how to leave comments for each prompt... does anyone even want to read them though


	2. DAY 2 Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Re:vale's past

Realizing keeping calm was beyond his current scope, Momo tried hard to at least remember to breathe. His head was barely functioning - everything felt surreal. He barely dared risk blinking, fearful it might dispel the fantasy he was somehow now living. Ashamed as he was for it, he had fantasized about this over and over -- no, not precisely this… he himself was not present in those daydreams… He would never have presumed… But now, there he was, sitting in Re:vale’s dressing room, invited in to watch Banri and Yuki have sex. 

Momo realized he was shaking, but could not still himself, admiring the absolutely salacious faces the idols were making, feeling each other up on the couch provided in the space. Yuki was wearing nothing but a t-shirt, riled up all the way to his armpits to give Banri full access to grope his tits, as well as provide the other men a full view of his pale, slender, beautiful body.  _ Yuki-san looks absolutely breathtaking… _ Momo thought, followed by a gasp for breath when he realized the thought had been rather literal. Yuki’s long legs stretched on both sides of Banri, hip resting on the older man’s lap where their bodies connected. 

Despite the men convincing him numerous times, over and over, that yes, they  _ wanted  _ him to watch, it would add to their experience, it would not disturb them but quite the opposite, Momo could barely manage to steal momentary glances at their… Oh, just the thought made him embarrassed… He mustered his courage for another peek (in full view, too - it had taken a while before he dared put his hands down from covering his face). Yuki’s cock was lying unattended, hard, swollen and very red against his pale skin. Banri’s loving hands had been stroking him before as he entered, and Momo had very decisively cided himself when he realized his own hand had been vaguely imitating the movement. ...still, even Yuki’s erection was so beautiful… Momo wondered what it would feel like in his mouth, what Yuki would taste like…  _ ...wait, no, nononono, Yuki-san belongs to Ban-san!! Bad Momo, bad!!  _ Panicked, Momo shook his head to banish the thoughts only to find Banri looking at him with an amused smile. He would have blushed, had he not already been red from head to toe. Clearly enjoying being watched, Banri made a show of rocking his hips back and forth, Yuki moaning in response to the cock pleasuring him inside. Momo felt mesmerized.  _ Ban-san's amazing… I wonder how amazing it would feel to have his cock inside me--- nonononoNO!! Not again!! Bad Momo, stop!! _

"Momo-kun…" Yuki's voice called out, and Momo snapped to attention. Yuki smiled, almost as if he was pleased to have his attention…

"You're not gonna jerk off?"... _ the things he said with that angel face. _

"--eh, h-huh, w-what?! I-I wouldn't, c-couldn't…" he stuttered for words at the sudden question. Sure, his pants were absolutely unbearably tight after watching the pair for a while… And it was absolutely his guilty pleasure number one fantasy, Yuki and Banri in the dressing room, winding down after a performance… But  _ they  _ were  _ right there _ , sexy as hell and  _ ohgod they're both staring at me did I say something wrong was that the wrong answer-- _

"Relax, Momo-kun. You don't need to if you don't feel like it. Yuki, stop pushing him after he agreed to this in the first place," Banri assured him, scolding his always straight-forward partner and pinching his nipples for added effect. 

"Ow… But I wanted to see… And he's gotta be uncomfortable, being that hard," Yuki added, eyeing the obvious bulge in Momo's pants. Momo cursed himself for having chosen to follow his sister's friends' advice and going with pants unusually tight for him.

"What, I'm not enough for you?" Banri scoffed, thrusting into Yuki to make his point.

"Aah… nnh…" Yuki's moans went straight to Momo's blood and coursed to his erection. He could feel his last shreds of self-control melt away. He desperately needed it, and if Re:vale themselves wanted him to, who was he to deny them?!? Momo stood up, unzipped his pants, and dramatically threw them down… Or tried to, anyway - they were too tight to come off that easy. Realizing the other men were still watching, Momo wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the earth. Banri, apparently determined to draw Yuki's attention away from their spectator to give him a moment, dove in to passionately kiss his partner. For a moment he went so deep, Momo started to suspect he was actually trying to devour Yuki.

With their gorgeous stares off Momo for the moment, he managed to drag his pants and underwear moderately down and whip his cock out. Sitting back down with the shaft in hand, Momo wasn't sure he'd ever been this hard before - a few experimental strokes along it proved quite intense already. Keeping up a slow sliding motion with his hand, he shyly turned his gaze back to Re:vale still locking lips. Between kisses Momo caught glimpses of their tongues lovingly clinging together. Yuki’s moans drowned in Banri’s mouth as Banri started slowly thrusting again.

“Mmf… nng…” Yuki’s pleasured groans, his beautiful slender body fucked by Banri’s slightly manlier frame, it was all akin to a drug to Momo; his body felt hot all over, head was dizzy, pressure built up in his groin. Hastily he released his hold on his erection - he was too close, and Yuki had said he wanted to see… Clearly he was too preoccupied with Banri’s cock up his ass, so Momo would wait. The embarrassment would probably kill him, but that was a sacrifice he was ready to make, if it could in any miniscule way begin to repay them for allowing Momo to witness this heavenly sight.

“Aah… Ban… wait… Momo… kun…” Yuki released the clinging hold he’d had on Banri, instead pushing his partner out of his face. Banri turned his gentle yet lustful gaze onto Momo, followed by Yuki, flushed face full of his lascivious need. Momo felt as if his skin was burning up just from their attention. Alternating between averting his eyes and closing them entirely, he shyly reached for his throbbing cock, softly dragging his palm along it. Feeling like he might die of shame any second, Momo braced himself, and careful to avoid eye contact, peeked at Re:vale again.  _ If this is the last thing I see, it was all worth it…  _

Amidst observing their cute audience, Banri began to move again, pounding into Yuki more intensely, rapidly, forcefully than before. Yuki looked so fragile gasping and twitching from the thrusts, pawing at the couch but finding nothing to dig his fingers into. Momo's eyes were drawn to his erection, dangling along untouched, leaked precum glistening on his stomach for a while already. Momo swallowed.  _ Touching Yuki-san's cock… I could never, but…  _ Without realizing, Momo was stroking his own length harder. Yuki, even as Banri was pounding deep into him, watched the dark-haired man, eyes widening with an idea as he tracked Momo's gaze and connected it with his intensifying jerking. Slightly adjusting his position, Yuki grabbed his own cock, hissing in pleasure as it was finally touched again. Glancing over at their spectator, he tried to match his stroking to Momo's, smiling in glee as he got the rhythm just right.

Momo had watched in awe as the idol started to pleasure himself, first thinking he was aiming to match Banri’s thrusts but eventually realizing his true intention. His conscious mind went absolutely blank at the revelation, more feral instincts keeping him going.  _ Yuki-san is matching me… Almost like… I'm touching him… Nnh… Yuki-san touching me…! _

"...gah, aah, ahh…" the thought was enough to completely overload Momo's mind, soul, and cock, gasping and lightly convulsing as he orgasmed, the length absolutely burning in his hand as cum spilled out. Pleasure coursing through his body, huffing while attempting to steady his breath, Momo warily glances at the other men, embarrassed he came so fast.  _ How could I not, with such an erotic display… _

Yuki was still all smiles, until it was replaced by surprise when Banri grabbed his wrist and forced his hand off his dick. As his partner started to protest, Banri also took hold of his other hand and pinned both arms beside his head. Leaning lower above the man, he pounded into Yuki harder, faster, groaned in pleasure while Yuki whimpered and moaned.

“Nnh! Aahh… Aaahh…!! Ba--nnnh…!” Banri kissed his lover to silence him, succeeding only to muffle some of his noises, while moans still escaped between their lips. Momo held his breath as Yuki’s cries grew frantic.

“Mmh… Aah… nnm…. B-ban…. Ban…! Ba-nnn, nnhhh…!!” desperately screaming Banri’s name, Yuki climaxed, cock twitching, cum staining his stomach. Momo thought his heart would explode, Yuki was so gorgeous, beautiful face contorted in lust, arms trashing in Banri’s strong grasp and slender legs reaching around his lover. Yuki was still panting from release but Banri wasn’t done, ramming into his partner hard and rough, holding the squirming Yuki in place until soon enough he too climaxed, groaning and gasping as he came inside. Momo admired his handsome features as Banri freed Yuki’s hands and lifted himself upright, casually wiping beads of sweat off his brow. Momo swallowed hard.  _ Ohhhh this man was so sexy… _

After Banri ceased thrusting, Yuki had also returned to his senses, propping himself up on his arms. He looked tired, ready to fall asleep, but also extremely satisfied.

“...that was fun”, Yuki mumbled. Banri smiled at him, then Momo.

“Let’s do that again soon?”

Momo was fairly certain he had died of embarrassment, but wasn’t entirely sure if this was heaven, or his personal purgatory determined to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the results for looking up voyeurism are about non-consensual voyeurism… I considered it but went with this, partly due to placement coordination, and partly because isn't it nicer lol  
Momo takes date outfit advice from Ruri and friends. Obviously they didn't know who he was meeting though


	3. DAY 3 Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not.. entirely consensual

He wasn’t sure where it came from, he wasn’t sure what it was, but the facts were that it was there, tentacly, and very tightly wrapping itself around him.

Momo hastily yanked on his right arm, but it barely budged; one of the numerous slithering appendages had coiled around his wrist, and somehow had the strength to hold the whole arm in place in mid-air. Another one had tightened around both sides of his left elbow, and one more had grabbed his left ankle. But the ones that currently worried him most were the tentacles wrapping around his right thigh and waist, and the seemingly undecided one playing around his shoulder and the back of his neck. Shivers trailed down Momo's back. This was… bad. Probably very bad. Keeping his cool and attempting to assess the situation wasn't doing him much good, when said situation was this surreal. The tentacles didn't appear to belong to any existing creature - rather than an octopus' limbs they seemed to be a mostly opaque magenta, thickness varying as necessary with little regard for conservation of mass. Momo also noted they weren't staining his clothes; their grip was sturdy and not the least bit slippery.

“Hyaah?!?” Analyzing the absurdity of his predicament, Momo failed to notice a thinner feeler approach him curiously. The sudden, cold slither on his leg as the appendage dove in through the decorative rips on his jeans caught the man by surprise. Just after, he felt the limb around his thigh start edging upwards.

“H-hey, wait, hold on…!” Momo pleaded, fairly sure it was falling on deaf ears. For a moment it appeared as if the… creature hesitated, but Momo wasn’t sure it hadn’t just been his imagination as soon enough it resumed molesting his leg. The crawling between his leg and tight pants wasn't entirely intolerable, but it still felt strange. But just as he was about to try, futile as it seemed, to shake the free part of his leg to possibly encourage the noodly intruder to retract, the thicker tentacles made their move. The one around Momo's thigh extended further, very deliberately passing through his legs just below his groin and rubbing against him in the front. 

"A-ah! Hey, that's not-- uwah!" Momo yelped, interrupted by the tentacle around his waist having loosened up, and with a freshly joined friend suddenly sliding under his hoodie. He tensed up as the strange tubular masses felt him up, one pushing against his abs while the other explored further to his chest. Momo gasped, they felt cold against his warm skin as they traced along the lines of his muscles. Together with the massage on his crotch, his body was reacting to them embarrassingly easily.

The two appendages caressing his torso moved to lift his shirt up, another new one joining in to grab the hem and really drag it along. Momo grunted and struggled against it, but didn't accomplish much with his limbs steadily held in place. The hoodie was pulled over his head, and tentacles skillfully replaced others along his arms to keep him restrained the entire time they were undressing him. Momo whimpered. How was this even happening… Why would it want to…  _ this _ … 

A cool slither on his shoulder focused him back from this thoughts. The tentacle showing interest in that area before now slowly slid over to his neck and began traveling around it. Fear shot through Momo's body as he thought of the gripping strength of the other tendrils restraining him. He closed his eyes in frightened anticipation - - 

to notice the tip was gently caressing his ear, then comforting his cheek, only barely noticeable pressure against his neck. Momo laughed wryly. 

"Oh, jeez, don't scare me like thammmmmpphh!!" he was cut off as the tentacle suddenly dashed into his mouth, enlarging to almost perfectly fill him out. Momo almost choked in surprise but managed to calm down, focusing on breathing through his nose. He tried biting the intruder but his mouth barely closed at all even when he added force, and his teeth didn’t seem to bother the swollen mass at all. Almost as if they had been waiting for him to adjust, the tentacles that had undressed Momo then returned to his body, one caressing his waist and another playing with his nipple. He groaned when the tendril still groping him between the legs squeezed around his dick.

“Nnh… mmm?!” the tentacle suddenly withdrew from his groin and thigh, and with another limb somehow opened Momo’s pants and began pulling them down. Slithering down they rapidly uncovered his cock and had both his pants and underwear to his knees, struggling slightly but then managing to drop them down all the way. Strong tentacles determinedly wrapped around his ankles while pulling his feet out of the pants.

Out of Momo’s sight, a stray feeler approached him from below. It spread itself flat and wide, resembling a tongue, and a mysterious moist substance oozed into its surface. Momo whimpered as it licked its way through the length of his dick.

Tendrils coiled onto Momo’s thighs and waist to steady him after the sudden fondling sent him trashing against the bindings. Unable to move his hips more than a vague thrust, he could only watch and gasp as a thin tentacle slithered around his cock, doing a loop around the base then reaching further along the flaccid shaft, oozing along its spiraling route. Initially concerned about the fluid substance, Momo soon had other concerns as the coil around him started jerking his dick. It grew warmer, thicker to cover more of him at once, but the way it roiled around his cock was unlike any stimulation he’d felt before. The thin end rubbed against his glans like a finger, before startling him by dividing up and kneading itself against the sides of his tip as well. It felt weird, it felt good, his blood was rushing to respond, soon he was moaning as the tentacle continued pleasuring him.

“Mmnn… mmh... nng… mmf… mmmh…!!” the mass in Momo’s mouth was moving as well, slowly and carefully as if testing him, withdrawing a bit then pushing back in a few times. When it stopped, Momo felt relief, though it was still effectively gagging him. The feeling was short-lived, though - teasing taps on his ass made the man tense up again. Momo tried to twist around to see, but the tendrils restraining him wouldn’t allow it; but he could feel his ass cheeks being pulled apart, a heated tentacle prodding at his hole, secreting its liquid supplement again. He tried to prepare for what was coming, attempting to stay relaxed.

The penetration still had him trembling and whimpering.

“Mhm… Nnnh…!!” the invading length was not particularly large or forceful, but with the unfamiliar sensation combined with the pleasurable motions on his cock, Momo couldn’t help moaning against the tentacle stuffing his mouth. It went deep, deep into him, feeling around, he gasped when it touched upon a good or sensitive spot. He felt like the appendage was pouring more mass into itself, growing larger inside him, pushing his walls to their limit until it completely filled out Momo's ass. The tentacle was so thick and hot, it hurt but it felt so  _ right _ ; the creature kept jerking him off and Momo felt dizzy. Slow and steady, it began moving inside, thrusting back and forth - pulling away leaving Momo whimpering, he felt so empty; plunging back in and he was burning with pleasure. In a way no human could it kept pushing against his prostate, rubbing in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. 

Momo felt like he was about to burst, he wanted to scream his throat out and blow his hot load from his throbbing cock. But the tentacles wouldn’t let him, squeezing and restricting his erection at just the right spots to prolong his ecstasy indefinitely, keeping him trembling in sweet agony.

The tendril in Momo’s mouth grew slightly thinner so it had space to move, and although starting slow, with a rapidly hastening pace it fucked his flushed face. It prodded his throat, and upon no resistance, no gag reflex, extended its plunging slightly deeper. Momo felt tears spill over from the corners of his eyes. He was drowning in pleasure, wanted it to end now and never, the taste in his mouth was intoxicating and the thick tentacle thrusting into his ass was filling his whole being. Other tendrils were feeling him up all over, fondling his nipples, caressing his abdomen, hips, thighs. His arms were tightly pulled far back, back drawn into an overstrung arch, one feeler grabbing onto his hair to force his head, his throat, to a better angle for molesting.

“Agggnn… mmmfh… mmhmmhm...” The creature was pounding into Momo hard, rough, using him as it pleased and it felt amazing, Momo felt like not only his cock but his mind was about to burst as well. His vision was blurry, as were his thoughts; his cock felt scalding, he was sweating and drooling, precum and the lubricant oozing from the tentacles mixing and dripping onto the floor. Momo’s body trashed with the powerful ravishing, his ass trembled in and out with the splitting thrusts. The pleasure was excruciating, Momo needed release, he whimpered, whined pleadingly, desperately, tried to buck his hips into the tentacle wrapped around his cock but all he managed was more of a pathetic twitch. But the tentacles were there for him, they could tell he was truly at his limit. Still fucking him wildly, the creature released the coils at the base of Momo’s cock and around his balls and removed the length over the slit at the tip just in time as he climaxed. Momo spasmed in rapture, cum shooting over nearby tentacles as one kept jerking him off; wanton cries and moans muffled by the mass in his mouth, slowing down its thrusting as the wild orgasm completely took Momo over. The pounding in his ass kept going until the man finally started winding down from the most overwhelming, ecstatic orgasm of his life.

Most of the tentacles fondling his body gently withdrew, the restraining ones allowing Momo to slump down a bit. He felt tired, enough so that he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just pass out at any moment. The gagging tendril freed his mouth and Momo gasped for air, followed by coughing and spitting out excess saliva, then more gasping. Sensing the tentacle in his ass gently wiggle, he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Gentler than earlier, the limb slowly shrank in girth and drew out, leaving Momo feeling relieved, if also rather empty.

If some tentacles weren’t still holding him upright, he was sure he would have just crashed onto the floor. Feeling vaguely thankful for that in his daze, he suddenly found he simply couldn’t keep opening his eyes after blinking… were his eyelids always… that… heavy….

***

He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up, snuggled up on the couch. Groggily Momo noted the shirt spread over him like a tiny blanket, and his still missing pants. He glanced around, and the tentacle-creature, whatever it had been, appeared to be gone… Momo couldn't exactly identify if the feeling in his chest from this thought was relief… or something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles gud… You can shove them everywhere in and on ya boy at once… They adjust…


	4. DAY 4 Gags

Quiet music in the background. Lights dimmed only just enough to cast a mood and not hide anything. T-shirt decorated with a repeat symbol, over it a thin cardigan with the hems draping over bare, pale legs. Hands resting on his lap with soft leather cuffs locked around the slender wrists, linked together with a short chain barely a few rings long. Droplets of saliva on his hands, legs and cock, dripping from the mouth forced open by a ring lodged behind his teeth, held in place with metal legs on the sides of his mouth and a leather strap buckled behind his head.

Yuki was hardly at his most dignified, but Momo had never felt more in love with him. Vulnerable and humiliated, this Yuki was all his and only his, a sight and privilege granted to nobody else. He truly felt like he was Yuki’s one and only partner and lover; the beautiful, proud artist would never allow anyone but his most important person to treat him so. Momo sighed happily; he felt so loved.

Yuki’s eyes followed his arm as he reached over to caress his cheek and sweep runaway streaks of silver hair behind his ear. He averted his eyes as Momo lifted his chin. Yuki was blushing furiously, embarrassed over his current state - as he should be, Momo thought; a top idol drooling profusely with his mouth helplessly gaping open, half-naked and restrained, and aroused despite it all - nay, because of it.

Momo slid his thumb over Yuki's lower lip - soft and beautiful as always - and through the gag ring into his lover's mouth. It got wet right away with excess saliva Yuki couldn't control. Momo drew the finger to the side of his mouth, rubbing on the tissue and prodding the cheek from inside. Yuki's mouth was so warm, he felt every even, if slightly hastened, breath on his skin. Something dark and delicious purred inside Momo, he loved how helpless Yuki was to stop him, unable to even close his mouth from the invading fingers. His index finger plunged in to join the fun, pressing down on Yuki’s dexterous tongue and forcing his taste on his partner.

“Ngahh… haah….” Yuki’s unintelligible groans were music to his ears as he kept playing with the tongue, kneading and rubbing down until he realized how hungrily Yuki was responding, lapping at his fingers and trying to wrap around them. He laughed.

“You want to suck them that bad, huh? What a lewd boy you are, Yuki…” Momo teased, smirking at the breathless whimpers Yuki made when he pulled on his tongue. He released the tongue and switched his thumb for the middle finger, two long digits for Yuki to lick and scrape against, struggle against the spider gag that kept him from being able to close his lips around Momo and suck him long and hard. Momo dragged his fingers around Yuki’s tongue, enjoying the way he felt his lover try to adjust and follow his lead. Once back on the top side, he slowly pushed his fingers further in, the way Yuki’s eyes widened in realization wringing his insides in dark delight. Closing in on his throat, Momo could almost feel the tingling as Yuki’s muscles prepared to convulse if he penetrated deeper. He paused. Yuki obediently stayed still, but made eye contact. The pair stared at each other, eyes speaking volumes, unspeakable tension heavy in the air.

...and Momo withdrew his fingers, making sure to slowly drag them down Yuki’s tongue on the way out. Reaching Yuki’s lips and then breaking contact, saliva drooped down from the fingertips and lower lip, dripping onto Yuki’s erect cock. Momo grinned, overjoyed. Such a dirty sight… All his… He took Yuki’s head between his hands, his fingers were covered in Yuki’s drool and so was Yuki’s jaw and he’d spread it to his cheeks too. They were dirty and filthy and Momo absolutely reveled in it, this obscene and sexy Yuki belonged to nobody else but him, only he had the power to defile his Yuki like this. Momo thought his heart might explode from how much love he was feeling. 

And at the same time, his eyes wandered, from Yuki’s decadent expression and indecent gagged mouth to the high-quality cushioned leather cuffs on his wrists; Momo had specifically sought out ones that would not mar his darling’s skin. This lewd Yuki was not for other people’s eyes, there must  _ not  _ be markings anywhere someone else could see… the areas that nobody else would witness, though… 

As it wandered up Yuki’s beautiful pale legs, Momo’s gaze was intense, hungry as a starving beast observing its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with bondage, gags are just… totally my top kink… (⁄ ⁄ ⁄▽⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄ ...generally not open-mouth types though so I decided to try something different (lol)


	5. DAY 5 Sixty-nine + vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another that isn't exactly up my alley but I gave it a go anyway, maybe it'll entertain someone regardless;;;

“You sure about this?” Yuki eyed the dick and balls hanging right before his face. He was very familiar with Momo’s magnificent equipment - size, shape, taste… Only the angle was unusual, due to Momo leaning on top of him on all fours, facing his groin in turn. The man turned to peek at him.

"I thought you said it's okay?" he asked, certain level of disappointment in his voice. Yuki sighed.

"I mean, sure… It just… Seems like a lot of trouble…" He loved sucking Momo off, and few things felt as blissful as his cock heading down Momo's throat; so in theory combining the two, and blowing each other at the same time sounded fantastic. Somehow, it felt slightly less so now that Momo's whole lower body was above his face, legs framing his head on either side.

"Darling, you just lay there and take me in, I'm doing the tougher part," Momo huffed, muscles at work to not just crash his body weight on his lover. For encouragement, he grabbed Yuki's cock and dipper his head low, briefly sucking and kissing the tip. Yuki hissed in surprise.

"Mh… alright, alright, let's do this…" he mumbled, reminded of how weak he was against the promise of Momo's hot mouth on his cock. Squeezing his arm between their bodies  _ (this IS troublesome, afterall…) _ and wrapping his palm around Momo's shaft, Yuki confirmed he was already slightly hard, unlike himself. He tugged a few times, absent-minded as strong fingers played with his balls and length. Yuki licked around the head, savoring the familiar taste and lightly chomped on it with his lips.

"Momo… a bit lower…" he requested and the man was happy oblige, his cock entering Yuki's mouth as he adjusted his legs wider.

“Alright, darling… Now, let Momo-chan show you how to please a man…”

"Mmn… hh…!" Yuki groaned around the dick when Momo simultaneously took him in his mouth, deeper than he did. Momo got to work, intensely sucking him and instantly elevating his erection to rock hardness. Feeling a weird sense of competitiveness despite acknowledging Momo was definitely superior at giving head, Yuki determinedly began bobbing his head up along him. He found trying to focus on using his tongue for added effect difficult while his groin was vying for all his attention to how hot and fantastic it was feeling under Momo's care.

Yuki reached his around to grab Momo's ass, muscles slightly tensed in effort to keep his hips from plunging his cock too deep into Yuki's mouth. He fondled the soft skin, blindly reaching around on the bed with one hand while keeping up dragging his lips and tongue along the hardened shaft. He found what he did as looking for and scrambled the items closer, picking up the lubricant and popping it open to spread some of the sweetly scented substance around Momo's asshole. He felt Momo's gasp on his cock as he plunged a finger into him. Yuki played around the passage, crooking his finger to scrape the walls and felt Momo twitch in his mouth in response. Pleased with the reaction he fingered his lover further, adding another finger and prodding further.

Eventually having to admit he would not reach Momo's prostate with his fingers from that angle, Yuki pulled them out and reached for the toy by his side. The mouth diligently pleasuring his cock was loving and passionate, and for a moment Yuki considered just relaxing and enjoying it, but he strongly desired to make his partner come first. Momentarily dedicating his whole being to pleasuring Momo with his mouth, sucking and massaging with his tongue. Swiping off some of the lube left rimming Momo’s entrance, Yuki applied it to the tip of the vibrator he’d picked up. He backed down so only the the glans of Momo’s cock passed his lips, gently prodded the vibrator against his hole so he’d know what Yuki was about to do then pushed the toy in.

“Mmm... ! Nnh…” Momo moaned against the erection filling his mouth as Yuki penetrated him, hips shaking even as he attempted to steady them. Refusing to let the intense pleasure distract him, he kept sucking Yuki’s cock, fondling his testicles by hand. Yuki eased the length of the vibrator in and out, working it deeper into Momo’s receptive ass. Not satisfied with the reaction he was getting, he pushed the switch on the device.

“Mmh!! Hnn… mgh…” Momo gasped as it buzzed to life within him, growling while he struggled to stay in control and not accidentally choke Yuki on a sudden thrust or bite his cock. Lazily licking and kissing Momo’s twitching erection, Yuki nudged the vibrating length around, holding it in place once Momo’s moaning revealed he hit the right spot. Precum dripped into his mouth.

Waves of pleasure rocking his body, Momo reached for and grabbed the set of items he’d prepared. He temporarily dropped the cock from his mouth, panted, changed his balance to draw Yuki’s legs apart. He ignored Yuki’s body tensing up in surprise and quickly, messily, spread the lube, positioned his lover’s lower body for better access and pushed the egg vibrator in. Yuki gasped as he felt Momo expertly insert the toy right where they both knew it would drive him wild, and he couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or simply oversight in the heat of the moment, but his hips had also lowered, bringing the throbbing cock in Yuki’s mouth deep enough that he would not be able to get it out under his own power. He barely had time to adjust before Momo was back on his erection, lips around the glans before diving deep, taking all of Yuki in one go.

“Mhm…! Mmg, nnhh!!” Yuki moaned as the whole of his shaft drowned in the heat of Momo’s mouth, the feeling never any less intense when he knew how deep his partner took him. He wanted to buck his hips, but Momo had enough weight on him to prevent movement. Momo’s throat instantly had his cock almost ready to burst, throbbing in tension as Momo slowly moved, just barely withdrawing and taking Yuki back all the way; that much was enough to make Yuki struggle in pleasure, groan against Momo’s thickness effectively gagging him. Yuki was already failing to contain himself, and Momo had to only flick the egg vibrator’s switch to the lowest setting to immediately make Yuki climax, moan and trash in ecstasy as he came deep into Momo’s throat.

Momo tried to hold still, but finally pulled away, drool and drops of semen dripping from his mouth as he released the cock with an obscene wet sound. Catching his breath while Yuki’s orgasm finished and he started calming down, he realized the man had released his hold on the vibrator inside Momo, causing it to partway fall out. Momo sighed and reached to push it back in, groaned as the strong vibrations returned deeper inside.

“Aaahh… Mm, ooh…” aiming at his sweet spot, he underestimated how strongly to push, resulting in shoving the vibrator in too heavy; the sudden intense vibrations momentarily robbed Momo of control of his lower body, his hips instinctively thrust forward, burying his cock deeper into Yuki’s mouth than he could take even had he prepared. Before Momo even realized, Yuki’s throat spasming and contracting as his gag reflex triggered, was giving him incredible sensations; if he’d had time to think he would have felt bad about gaining such delight from Yuki’s discomfort but his mind was suddenly drawing a blank, the pleasure from both his ass and cock too much at once to to bear, Momo loudly moaned as he came in Yuki’s mouth.

Panicking from the sudden pressure, cock and ass covering his entire face and cum shooting down his throat, Yuki frantically, if weakly, tried to shove Momo off. Even as he was barely halfway back to his senses, Momo’s body rapidly reacted to these efforts, lifting his ass and pulling his still twitching cock out. Gasping for air and clumsily rolling onto his side, Yuki coughed and spew out saliva and cum. Panting heavily but managing to calm down, he slowly realized Momo had turned around over him and was now desperately calling out his name.

“...ki! Yuki!! Are you okay?! Yuki, oh my gosh I’m so sorry…!! Yuki!!” He looked so scared and sad, he wanted to reassure Momo but didn’t manage any words. Lifting his hand to signal he’d heard the man, Yuki focused on on steadying his breath until he managed to rasp out a reply.

“‘m fine… is… okay…” he mumbled, but Momo barely heard him.

“Yuki, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… I… my body just… oh no, it’s all my fault…”

Yuki was getting mad. Why did Momo never listen… Putting in all the effort he could muster, Yuki flung his arms behind Momo’s head and neck, pulling him in for a kiss. As sweet a gesture as it was, ultimately it turned out to be a terrible idea - the sudden shift in weight caused Momo to lose balance and crash on top of Yuki, pushing out the air he’d managed to get in his lungs.

“MmmmPHAAHH!!” Yuki gasped as they broke the kiss and Momo rapidly propped himself up on his elbows.

“Yuki!! Please… just… take it easy…” still gasping unevenly, Yuki managed to make eye contact with the now also calmer Momo. They stared at each other for a while, slowly recovering to reasonable levels. Almost at the same time, they grimaced.

“...that kiss… tasted kinda bad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm blowjob kisses  
sorry if the overall mood is bad, I had some trouble feeling this one ahah


	6. DAY 6 Blow jobs + masks

The room was warm, but a shiver ran down Momo's back. All too eager to proceed, but the matter was entirely out of his hands - Yuki had cuffed them by wrist to the chair he was seated in. Cushioned bondage cuffs also adorned his ankles, restraining them to the sides of the dining chair. He knew Yuki was still in the room, but the sleep mask acting as blindfold effectively blocked Momo from seeing where. His skin was prickling, impatient to get Yuki’s gentle hands on him, to caress his calves and massage his feet; to fondle his bare thighs and slide between his legs… Momo’s heart beat faster at just the thought. Keen to be touched, he yanked on his restraints, hoping Yuki would take pity on him and come to his aid. He heard his partner chuckle nearby.

“Tired of waiting huh?”

“Mmmg... “ Momo grunted in response, twisting his body in frustration. Why was Yuki still _ there _ and not _ here _, playing with and using his lover’s body… the cloth filling his mouth was getting soaked as he salivated in anticipation. Finally Momo heard Yuki stepping closer and attempted to face him, finding his heading was only slightly off when the man tilted his chin the right way to face him.

“So impatient… I thought you said you’d have no trouble with whatever I would do to you,” Yuki teased. Momo whimpered. Yuki’s phrasing had led him to believe they’d play _ together_, not that Yuki would tie him to a chair and leave him alone with only a vibrator inside for company.

“Nhnn…”

Yuki chuckled again.

“You sound pathetic… Alright, alright…” The hand directing Momo’s chin disappeared; he tried to follow what was happening when he felt Yuki’s hand on his knee, followed by weight put on it. A tiny gust of air on Momo’s inner thigh surprised him - did Yuki just blow on it? Which meant he-- _ Oh. _ He was on his knees between Momo’s legs... 

The tied up man inhaled sharply, excitement jolting his body to a more alert state. He felt a single finger slide from the sole of his foot, through the side of his shin all the way up his thigh, then disappearing from his skin once it reached the hip. Momo sighed in joy, finally having Yuki touch him more; with his sight stolen away, following the gentle caress also felt easier, more intense. Yuki repeated the motion but backwards, just as tantalizingly slowly as before. Reaching the sole again he moved to the other side, and after the initial joy of Yuki playing with him again, the pace was starting to feel minutely frustrating. Momo was fairly sure the man teasing him was grinning as his body moved to follow the finger tracing his limbs. The vibrations inside Momo weren’t helping him stay patient.

“You’re so cute…” Yuki whispered.

“Mm… Mmh!” Momo whimpered in surprise as the lightest, warmest draft suddenly hit his cock. He could hear Yuki loudly exhale, blowing warm air on his already sensitive member. In the darkness behind the mask blinding Momo, after he hadn’t been touched properly for so long, Yuki’s breath was enough to titillate his erection, harden it to the fullest, send pleasure coursing throughout his body. He twitched and struggled to control his breath as Yuki carried on, panting across his shaft at close distance. So close that Momo knew if he bucked his hips, he’d get his lover’s lips on his cock-- he so badly wanted to-- but Yuki was in such an impish mood he might very easily punish him by leaving him again, without his touch, without his loving attention. Yuki blew at his cock, stronger than the gentle breaths before, and paused. Momo was certain he was observing him; he shifted uncomfortably in his bindings. He was sure he heard a smirk on his face when Yuki spoke.

“What a good boy you are… Alright, I’ll reward you…” Momo didn’t have time to prepare before Yuki went from words to action. A skilled tongue was suddenly plowing its way up the underside of his cock, his hips twitching involuntarily even before Yuki’s hand wrapped around his base to hold the length in place for another long lick. 

“Mmm!! Nmmggh…!” saliva was seeping through the cloth gagging Momo along his wanton moans, a vague thought at the back of his head - greed to see Yuki’s beautiful face as he deigned to service Momo with his mouth; his king, his dignified star in such an unbecoming state, Momo’s thick, throbbing cock beginning to leak on his face. Already beside himself with desire, Momo’s moans escalated to delirious and mind drowned in pleasure when he felt his lover’s lips briefly on the tip of his cock before his dick was buried in Yuki’s mouth. He wanted the moment to last forever, this bliss on the edge of existence, but within moments he was twitching, spasming, coming wildly; Yuki withdrew but so late Momo was sure his come was covering his face. Between his own moaning and gasping, he heard Yuki lick his lips.

“Mm… And after I was nice enough to reward you, what a dirty boy… Good thing I have you right where I want you for the rest of the night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I presume the "masks" may have meant more as in, "carnival mask" or "masquerade"... but they didn't feel as inspirational to me, so I went with my first interpretation of a sleep mask w


	7. DAY 7 Aphrodisiacs

“Aah!! Ahh… nnhh…” Yuki could no longer contain his voice when Momo’s pounding hit his sweet spot. Lying face-first on the bed, cheek pressed against against a pillow, Yuki’s back was arched as far as it would go, ass high up for Momo to thrust into. The man had a tight grip on Yuki’s hips to stabilize him while they made love, not so much for control - with Yuki’s wrists in tight-fitting leather cuffs, arms drawn back along the mattress to bind them to his ankles by another set of restraints, he was Momo’s to do with as he wished. Gasping in pleasure as Momo’s thick cock split him inside, over and over, Yuki felt his cock rock back and forth along with his lower body, hard and needy, restrained with a tight ring around the base. Momo was so hot and large, filling him so thoroughly, Yuki felt so good, he wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and dig his nails into his back and and mark Momo as his own. He wanted to see on Momo’s face how good it felt inside him, kiss him deeply while clenching the thick shaft invading him. Look into his eyes and see that dark desire, ravenous hunger for each other that the aphrodisiac brought out. 

Yuki struggled against the restraints. Soft as they were, padded inside for comfort and to not chafe his skin, right now they were hurting him; he needed to touch his Momo, but they robbed him of the right. He both hated and loved being made Momo's fuck toy like this; Yuki wanted to hold his love and shower the man with his affection and desires - but allowing himself to be restrained seemed to give Momo confidence, finally convince him Yuki really did want him to do as he wanted with his slender body. And confident Momo always did him rough and hard, pounded into him wildly until he was a demeaned, moaning mess; Yuki loved nothing more than Momo fucking him beyond all sensibility and conscious thought until there was only desire and passion and love… 

"Aah! Ahhnn!! Momo… Momo…!!" he cried, burning like an inferno as Momo rammed into him, weakly moving his hips to the rhythm as Momo’s body weight slammed him back and forth. Suddenly he slowed down, Yuki whimpered needily, kept calling Momo’s name. He felt Momo’s hands higher on his body, he eased out the tight curve Yuki’s back was arched in by moving their lower bodies back, spreading Yuki’s legs further to accommodate the bondage cuffs linking his ankles and wrists. Momo climbed over and leaned low over Yuki’s back, increasing their body contact, his skin felt scalding hot and good against Yuki. Right hand supporting him beside Yuki and left wrapping around his chest to hold him close, Momo resumed his pounding, Yuki felt the intense bliss return with every rough thrust. His moans grew loud as Momo filled his body and mind, the tension all over his body deposing of all but the most feral need and desire. His erection was ready to burst, Yuki wanted Momo to touch him and give him release, it was so good, too good, he might break, he was crossing his limit as Momo’s cock forced itself on his prostate and pushed him to near insanity. Yuki screamed in pleasure, his mind so in heat he forgot he even wanted release, this all-consuming, burning desire was all there ever was… Until - something snapped, everything boiled over, his painfully hard cock burst with cum as he climaxed, he wanted to plead Momo's name but the noises coming out were more the animalistic growls of a beast in heat. Momo held Yuki close as he trembled, orgasm so overwhelming he almost feared he'd lose himself but Momo was safe, there for him, his strong arm keeping him together. 

Yuki didn't know how long it'd been before his wild moans quieted down, panting became just heavy breathing, senses started to return. He vaguely registered Momo wasn't moving inside him - the thick, hard, throbbing shaft was still filling him, but waiting, giving him pause to catch himself and return to enjoy it again. His throat was dry, voice raspy, but he had to tell him--

"...Momo… I love you…" momentarily relaxed, beaming with rapture, he heard the most beautiful, angelic voice he'd ever known answer him. 

"I love you too… Yuki…"

Hungry, loving kisses peppered his shoulder and neck, and as if called for he felt the love drug coursing through him start invigorating his worn body. 

Yuki didn’t know how thoroughly Momo was going to fuck him, how much he could take, but for Momo, for this bliss, he would give anything,  _ everything _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶m̶p̶t̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶  
Day 8 is gonna be the first one I skip as none of the prompts inspired me, so see ya on day 9!


	8. DAY 8 Phone Sex

"Whatcha wearing?"  
"Pfft… Imaginative…"  
"How mean! Momo-chan is just trying to get things moving!!"  
"Sorry, sorry… I have uhh… you know that white shirt, with the sleeves…"  
"Oh, the one you had on our date at that new restaurant?! The tight sexy one?!"  
"Yeah, that. And those pants that always make you want to fondle my butt."  
"Well they make it look so good, I can't help but go for a squeeze… Hold on, is that just what you're actually wearing?!"  
"Huh? Yeah. Isn't that what you asked?"  
"...well, I guess… But since I can't see, you could have described any sexy thing… Then again, Yuki looks sexy in anything so it works anyway!?"  
"Thanks. So what are you wearing?"  
"Hee hee. That cute oversized black sweater with the triangle pattern! You know which one I mean right?!"  
"The really soft one? Uh huh. And?"  
"That's it."  
"...oooh. Naughty. I like it."  
"So what do you want naughty little Momo-chan to do~?"  
"Let's see… Your abs have been coming along pretty well, you should give them a nice caress."  
"You did notice~! Hold on… Sliding my hand under this comfy shirt, mm… that feels nice and warm… could you do that thing where you touch your lips all, 'mm you know you want to kiss these' ? It's such a seductive look…"  
"Anything for you. Ah, soft… I wish it was you touching them…"  
"Nngh, so do I… aah, my nipples are super sensitive, they miss Yuki's touch so bad…"  
"Mmh. Rub and pinch them real good for me then. I guess I can't ask you to bite them too…"  
"Uh, yeah that wouldn't really… I can imagine you doing that, though! Gh… Aah, I want you to lick them…"  
"Good boy… I’ll suck your tits good when we next meet…”  
“Oh, Yuki~ Mm… keep talking…”  
“Haha. Your cute face must be getting to flustered… I’d like to kiss you so deep you go weak in the knees, and feel your hot body tensing up when I draw my fingertips towards your dick… "  
"Aah, how is just your voice so sexy… Yukiii… Can you take your shirt off and touch your chest too…"  
"Hold on… Man, that's tight… Huff. I really am pale like snow huh… Should I send you a photo?"  
"I would love that!! ...but I wouldn't be able to receive it, dummy!! The reason we're not doing a video call in the first place is that I'm out of data for the month!!"  
"Oh, right. Hmm. Too bad."  
"Don't make suggestions you can't follow up on… Sigh… Now get those hands busy on your chest already!"  
"Ah. Yes sir. Haa… it's just not the same as Momo's strong, hungry hands…"  
"You are more delicate, after all… Touch where I usually would and press harder, okay darling?"  
"Mm… I guess my boobs have a nice shape… But there's not much to grab, Momo's are definitely nicer."  
"Yuki…! ...that's kind of a pervy compliment but I'll take it!! I really like touching Yuki, though… You're so delicate in a manly way…"  
"I'm not sure how that works, but thanks. …I'm starting to feel pretty hot… can we move lower already…?"  
"Sure… lower over Yuki's beautiful chest and stomach… You always blush in such a cute way when I poke around your navel…"  
"Mm… Cos it's kind of embarrassing… Ah… Momo, is your cock hard yet…?"  
"Of course… Yuki, can I touch it…?"  
"Mm. Go ahead. Your voice when you're stroking yourself is always so cute…"  
"Quit teasing me~... Ah, mm… feels so gooood… Yuki, are you touching yours…?"  
"Not yet… I want you to put your fingers in your ass when I do… so it's almost like I'm fucking you…"  
"Ooh, Yuki… Hold on, I need to-- grab some-- nnh, there, got my fingers all slick… I'm gonna push in, are you ready…?"  
"Uh-huh… I'll slide my hand tiiightly and slowly over my cock like it was entering you…"  
"Nn, Yuki… Okay, I'm, aah, mm… Nnh, tight… Aah, Yuki…!"  
"Mm… Momo… Ahh that feels good… All the, ah, way to my… Mm…"  
"Nngh… I want you deeper…! But I can't… reach… aah… Yuki, can I touch my… cock too, I'm so hard…"  
"Mm, of course… Rub your finger over that slit for me… Ngh. I just… Really wish… gh…"  
"...mm? Wish wha…t… Nn…"  
"That it was your ass around me and not my hand… It just feels the best when… We're so close…"  
"...! Oh, Yuki… Me too… I want… your hard… dick… in… aah, me, nnh, Yuki, I, I'm gonna…"  
"Go ahead, sweetie… aah… Moan for me…"  
"Nn, gh, ah, Yuki, aah, aaahh…!!"  
"Momo… Mm… I'm gonna, mhm, come inside… Nnn… Hng…!"  
"Aah… Hahh… huff…"  
"Mmh… haah…"  
"Mm… Did you feel good…?"  
"......"  
"...Yuki?"  
"Gh."  
"Yuki, is something wrong?!"  
"...uh. No. I'm just. So embarrassed I said all that…"  
"Aww, you did great darling!! I'm proud of you!!"  
"I guess… It did feel nice but…"  
"Yeah… I really want to hug and kiss and touch…"  
"Uh-huh…"  
"...but we'll see each other soon again!! And then Momo-chan's body is aaaallll Yuki's to use~"  
"Fufu. I look forward to it."  
"Yuki… I love you."  
"...love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, Kinktober 2019 is... finished!! \o/  
...yes this chapter was actually written last (lol)  
Another borrowed prompt from a different set since none of the options felt particularly inspiring.  
I hope it works despite the lack of description, wanted to try doing it through dialogue only since it's a phone call...


	9. DAY 9 Costumes

“Nnh… Yuki, hurry up… We need to get back to...”

“We have plenty of time… And weren’t you the one who wanted to do this now?”

“W-well that’s just cuz you kept blowing in my ear… and I got too excited… so it’s your fault!”

Yuki laughed, and for good measure, leaned in to blow in his partner’s ear again before he could prepare.

“GYAH!! ...Yuki, stop!! We have to keep quiet…!” the warm gust made Momo yelp before hastily returning to whispers. Yuki finished undoing the decorated belts keeping Momo’s red-and-black kimono in place, and dropped them onto the closed toilet seat. Any surface in a public bathroom in general was hardly ideal for storing such quality garments, but the Panda Nameco Village was brand new, and they had little choice if they were to be rid of Momo’s hard-on before continuing filming.

Momo squirmed as Yuki slid his hands onto his waist inside the kimono and got down on his knees, salmon-colored hakama fluttering around him on the floor.

“Mm… Darling, did you have to open it, you could have just gone under...what if we tie it back wrong and the viewers notice…”, Momo mumbled as Yuki softly kissed his stomach, trailing his lips along the skin toward his groin.

“Relax, Momo”, he planted a kiss just above his underwear, “I remember how it was arranged…”, a lick in the same spot, “and we can check with the staff anyway if you like…” a kiss just below the fabric going around his waist, “...and what would you do if we got jizz on your pretty outfit?” Yuki paused to grin, his fingers playing with his partner’s undergarments.

“Fundoshi? You sure went authentic for this…” Without waiting for reply, he moved to loosen the garment and freed Momo’s erection. He smiled, kissed the tip and gently held the shaft in his hand.

“Oh… you really are hard... “ Yuki commented, rubbing his palm against the length and observing. Momo scoffed.

“Yeah, thanks, I was aware… ngh…” Panting under Yuki’s touch, he placed his hands onto the man’s shoulders, grabbing a palmful of mostly cloth of the delicately decorated haori and gentle green kimono he was wearing. Yuki slowly started sliding his hand along Momo; the warm, loving feeling made Momo want to purr. While focusing to keep his voice down in case anyone else entered the facilities, Momo turned his eyes on Yuki. He really looked so amazing in Japanese clothing, hair tied in the front with a decorated ribbon, pale chest teasingly showing between the sides of his loose kimono. Momo’s heart felt tight, he wanted to abandon everything else and and make love to Yuki, thoroughly mess up his beautiful man with his touch and his mouth and yearning cock… But that would have to wait, they had a job to complete with their cute kouhai… 

Yuki’s lips met with his shaft again. Momo gasped and leaned against the wall, body melting in pleasure as the heat of Yuki's mouth consumed him. He tried to stay still as Yuki's head slowly bobbed along his hard cock, as the tension kept building Momo slapped a hand on his own mouth to quiet the moans trying to escape. Yuki's fingers were on his ass, pinching and squeezing until they reached his entrance, one digit pushing in, playing around in the tightness. Drowning in sensations, Momo forgot to worry about his outfit, the already carefreely loose kimono drooping off his shoulders as he squirmed under Yuki's touch. He gasped in surprise and pleasure when Yuki buried his cock deeper in his mouth than usual, all the way to the top of his throat, and swallowed.

"Ng…! Aah, aah, Yukiii…!!" Momo couldn't help the moans when Yuki repeated the motion, reaching his peak on the third round and coming right down his lover's throat. He whimpered at the ecstatic sensation and writhed in primal pleasure for a spell, returning to the moment while panting heavily.

"I...Yuki, wow", he whispered, knowing the man would know what he meant. Yuki withdrew and wiped the sides of his mouth with a fingertip. He smirked up at Momo. 

"Well, I didn't want it on my outfit either…"

"Yuki, you're such a hottie…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainana Roman ~.^


	10. DAY 10 Toys

His Yuki was as truly an angel… 

"Nnhh, aahh…"

Not only was he super hot and nice and amazing at everything he did, he even went along with such requests…

"Gh… mmh…"

Momo was truly blessed to be dating such a miracle of a man, a true prince on a white horse, the epitome of a good boyfriend.

"...that's the last one", his knight in shining armor informed Momo, nudging a finger against his hole after Momo's ass hungrily ate up all the anal beads. As Momo adjusted to the feeling after the orbs had passed his entrance, Yuki massaged his thighs to help him ease up. Momo sighed contently, rolling his shoulders around, as much as he could with his arms restrained behind his back in handcuffs. He leaned back onto the massive pillow between him and the wall, legs passing over Yuki's thighs as the man kneeled between them. Momo flashed the man a relaxed smile, thoroughly enjoying Yuki playing with him using some of his favorite toys.

"Ahh~... Darling, that felt so good, " he cooed, twisting his hips to enhance feeling the beads inside. Yuki responded to his smile.

"So I see…" his hands slid over Momo's thighs to his groin, taking turns in squeezing along his hardening shaft. Momo gasped and gently thrust through the palms caressing him, noticing soon Yuki had stopped stroking him and instead watched Momo do all the work. He ceased movement in response. The two shared an intense stare, before Yuki laughed, released Momo's dick and and reached over to the side on the bed.

"That means it's time for this huh…" he confirmed, holding up the toy. Momo felt an intense tension grasp him inside, his face probably flushing further if yet possible.

"Y-yeah…" though attempting to look coy, Momo couldn’t keep his eyes averted as Yuki brought the cylinder to his cock, guiding the shaft to the recess within. He groaned as his tip entered the hole, soft but firm material inside squeezing him so right... until Yuki abruptly removed the fleshlight and left Momo’s erection without the pressure it longed for.

“Nng… Yuki…” Momo whined, watching his lover lightly trace lines across his cock with a single finger, thrilling the organ further and sending pleasant ripples down his back, but failing to satisfy his increasing need.

“Yuki… please…”

“Mm… yes, yes… how impatient…” Yuki mumbled in response to the pleas. Soon Momo’s dick again dipped into the cylinder; supporting the shaft in place with one arm Yuki pulled the toy off the shaft and re-entered it several times, Momo’s reaction increasing each time. Finally he pushed the fleshlight deeper over the cock, Momo moaned in pleasure as he pressed against the ridged texture inside. Yuki worked the device along the erection, Momo’s cries becoming wanton as the pleasure built up, need coursing his body as his blood grew hot. He tried to focus on Yuki, beautiful face amused and smiling as he played with Momo’s body as he’d requested. He vaguely wished he hadn’t agreed to being handcuffed as he now desperately wanted to reach out for Yuki, pull their bodies together and hold him close, feel his warmth and anchor to his heartbeat as the desire was sweeping him away. Subconsciously he’d started to rock his hips, struggling to support his weight on his arms locked behind his back; he thrust into the tightness rubbing and sucking him so good in rhythm to Yuki moving the toy on his rock-hard, twitching cock. In his pleasure, Momo ended up squeezing his eyes shut and missed Yuki’s smirk as he noticed Momo trying to take matters into his own hands again. Keeping up the pumping with the fleshlight, he looked down to locate the ring on the end of the beads. Momo’s moans escalated to ecstasy as he gently but rapidly pulled the beads out, each bigger than the last.

As the last bead came, so did Momo. 


	11. DAY 11 Mirror Sex + Formal Wear

“Ah!” Yuki yelped as he was roughly thrust against the mirror. He didn’t hit it terribly hard - just strong enough to remind him it was Momo who was in charge. He groaned in delight when Momo’s body pushed against him, hands traveling all over, obvious erection pressed against his ass. Yuki keened into Momo’s touch as his lover started undressing him; his eyes happened upon the mirror, and Yuki made just a tad of space between his body and the surface to get a good glance.

His hair had been meticulously done up by one of the agency’s go-to hairdressers, the style slightly playful but formal enough to fit the occasion, a small decoration within sparkling in Re:vale’s colors. He did not care for ties, but he was fairly sure the one he had on was some type of formal ascot - Momo had tied it for him, so he also knew how to best take it off, fingers nimbly tugging at the right places. Yuki’s light grey morning coat would have drawn some attention by itself already among the dark, drab colors preferred at such events; but he was a top idol, and Re:vale’s style was nothing if not flashy, so various edges and seams around the coat were decorated with an assortment of lime green embroidered details, rhinestones and sparkly cords and tapes. His green-tinted lightly patterned waistcoat was already being unbuttoned by Momo, and the formal trousers were a bit stiff for Yuki’s taste, but he had no doubt they too would soon be gotten rid of as Momo continued to undress him.

All in all, Yuki had to admit he cut a very sharp figure, even as Momo steadily got rid of parts of his outfit. No wonder he’d been showered with compliments all evening, even more so than usual. Even Momo’s initial reaction had been more stunned than average, momentarily freezing entirely before he’d sprung into an almost never-ending litany of compliments. Yuki had smiled, told him he knew this already, and thanked his partner nevertheless; he’d long since lost count of how much Momo complimented him, if he’d ever kept score at all, but it still warmed his heart to know how much the love of his life appreciated him, hear his usual confession of feelings deeper than the words by themselves conveyed. For long he'd regarded his appearance as more of a hindrance compared to his music, but gradually he'd grown to enjoy it as well. He was one handsome devil, after all - observing himself in the mirror while Momo undid his shirt and fondled his chest, Yuki felt like he could see at least part of what always had Momo swooning over him so much. If he hadn't already _been_ Yuki of Re:vale, he might have wanted to do the sexy bastard looking back at him from the mirror, too. 

Momo finished opening his shirt and kissed his neck, hesitating to leave a love bite. 

“Mmh… s’okay... radio show and meetings…” Yuki reviewed his upcoming schedule between content sighs as Momo pulled his shirt loose and caressed his waist and hips. In response to his words, Yuki felt intense sucking on his neck, followed by a strong hold on his hips pulling him backward, pushing their bodies tight together. Momo’s cock was so hard against his ass, Yuki couldn’t wait to have it inside him. 

Momo reached around to grab his wrists, and directed Yuki’s hands to the front of his pants. At the edge of his vision he was his own flushing features in the mirror while Momo shifted his palms to cover the back of Yuki’s, and rubbed their hands against Yuki’s bulge.

“Open them,” Momo commanded, voice a dark whisper that sent shivers down Yuki’s back. He replied with an unhappy grunt, he wanted Momo to undress him and expose all of his body for him to conquer… but as Momo withdrew his hands to undo his own trousers, deliberately poking Yuki’s ass with his knuckles as he did, Yuki obliged, unbuttoning and unzipping, watching from the mirror as Momo behind him already had his pink-adorned black formal wear down to his ankles until he kicked them off entirely, underwear in the same pile. Yuki breathed harder at the thought of Momo’s erect cock now naked behind him. His lover’s strong hands returned to Yuki’s hips, thumbs sliding inside his trousers and underwear, dragging them down slower than what Yuki had patience for. 

Yuki leaned forward to provide better access, hands against the mirror for support. Once Yuki’s bottoms pooled at his ankles, Momo caressed his legs all the way from bottom up, reached Yuki’s hips and kneaded his palms around the fair skin. Yuki groaned.

“Nnh… Momo… please…” he pushed his ass back, tighter against Momo, dick squeezing against Yuki’s skin. Momo laughed at his eager encouragement to proceed.

“Darling, you’re so impatient… alright, I’ll give it to you good, just let me prepare...” he bent closer and whispered right by Yuki’s ear. The man backed up just slightly to make space between them, Yuki missed the contact right away even when he knew it was just so Momo could lube up. While waiting, he stepped out of the garments at his legs and pushed them to the side to avoid anything dripping onto them. Soon enough Momo was ready, placing one hand on Yuki’s hip; Yuki inhaled sharply when he felt Momo’s shaft prodding against his entrance. He gasped when the tip penetrated him, quietly groaning as the thick cock pushed in deeper, finally feeling so filled and warm, connecting with Momo completing his being. Momo paused when he was in all the way to allow Yuki to adjust. His chest heaving, Yuki steadied his breath, his standing, clinched around Momo in appreciation, he wanted to make Momo feel as good as Momo did him. Momo saw he was ready, started moving, the friction on his walls frenzying Yuki’s body and mind; Momo was so large, so hot, each thrust made Yuki moan.

Amongst the pleasure, his eyes happened on the mirror again. Yuki watched himself as Momo pounded into him; body rocking in rhythm, swollen cock swinging along, pale chest starting to sweat in his heat. And above all, his face - beautiful features twisted in desire, half-lidded eyes twinkling in satisfaction, mouth drooping open as if also longing to be filled. What a dirty, lewd sight… entirely unbecoming for the elegant superstar idol he’d been all evening… 

“Aah… Yuki…” he heard Momo moaning his name, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Yuki smiled, Momo responded in kind, all the while thrusting harder, faster.

Beautiful and sexy as the sight in the mirror was, the most gorgeous, erotic view for Yuki would always be Momo’s pleasured expressions as he enjoyed Yuki’s body.


	12. DAY 12 Lingerie

_ A true angel just walked in… _ Momo's brain stopped, breath got taken away, heart skipped several beats then tried to catch up by pounding harder than ever. After lavish coaxing, Yuki finally stepped into view, and Momo knew he had been right to use up all his energy and skills to get Yuki in that outfit.

The luscious silver hair flowing freely was gorgeous as usual, partly covering the thin straps holding up the white chemise up over Yuki’s shoulders, accentuating their manly width. The deep-cut garment was slightly loose at the chest; although the size was meant for A-cup, it was still women’s wear, and Yuki didn’t quite fill it out even that much. The lacy top didn’t do much to hide his nipples from view, only enough to create a vague sense of sensual mystery. The garment was open in the middle, the scenery of the fair skin across his slim stomach and exposed navel quite vulnerable. The fasteners on the matching garterbelt led to thin thigh-high socks covering his long legs.

Adorned with lace bracelets, Yuki’s hands were fidgeting around his hips, seemingly unnerved; together with the disgruntled expression and light blush they were a clear sign of the cute shyness Yuki still exhibited at times. The shuffling hands however were not enough to draw Momo’s attention for long; the tiny, lacy underwear Yuki had on was barely enough to contain him, dick almost bulging out from the sides. With the see-through effect completing the naughty ensemble, the lewd sight had Momo’s blood rushing to his cock and he was instantly hard. 

“...say something,” Yuki mumbled, and Momo realized he had just been giving him a wide-eyed stare with his jaw agape.

“I, ah… you’re gorgeous…” he managed, voice barely more than a whisper, but in the silent room it carried well enough. The blush on Yuki’s cheeks deepened.

“...are you sure? This feels pretty… embarrassing…” Yuki avoided looking directly at him. Momo smiled gently and spread his arms to invite him closer. After a moment’s hesitation, Yuki complied, sauntering closer with a regal air despite how bashful he seemed to be feeling. He arrived by the man sitting on the edge of the bed and considered the situation while looking down at Momo, sending excited shivers down his back.

“You’re so beautiful I think my heart stopped… I love you so much…” Hearing the words, Yuki averted his eyes again, but his expression revealed he was pleased. Momo waited with his arms open until Yuki decided to proceed, stepping onto the bed on his knees to straddle Momo. One hand on his shoulder and the other gently grabbing onto the dual-colored hair on the back of Momo’s head, Yuki leaned in to kiss his partner, softly but determinedly claiming his lips. Momo placed his palms on Yuki’s back, caressing him while their lips tangled. Impatient to get his hands all over all of the skin Yuki was revealing, he soon moved lower, tracing the curve of his lover's curved back to his rear. Expecting to come across the lacy back of the panties he'd seen the outfit he'd picked out come with, his hands found only a scarce few strings tied in the back. In his surprise he broke the kiss; Yuki didn't seem too fazed as he readily pushed his body against Momo's caresses. Momo reached over by his side to see what he could - the underwear almost entirely lacked a backside, only the straps he'd felt before keeping the front in place while the ass was left bare. Momo's mind was racing as his eyes traced a line between Yuki's buttocks. He heard the man giggle. 

"Since you wanted me to wear this so badly, I figured you'd prefer if you didn't need to undress it to do me…"

Momo's first instinct was to hug Yuki, hug him as tightly as he possibly could. Truly an angel, an angel that was only his… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue this but... so many prompts to go... might consider coming back to this afterward if the inspiration sticks around


	13. DAY 13 Dirty Talk

"Hey, Momo." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm gonna fuck you  _ so hard _ once we get home…" 

The words whispered had an instant effect. Adrenaline shot through his system, a light flush rose to his cheeks. A sting in his groin.

Yuki had a habit of whispering dirty things to him, sometimes exaggerated, usually promises of things to come.

"I'll run my tongue a~ll over your thick, throbbing cock and fill my mouth with it… Stick my fingers up your delicious ass and finger you until you're begging for mercy…"

Momo loved it. Hearing such obscene things from his cute, bashful Yuki was so invigorating; naughty words meant ever only for the two of them, a secret shared boldly under public eyes.

But he also hated it. He couldn't help how strongly his body reacted to Yuki's lewd whispers, body instantly ready for action, craving Yuki’s touch. But very rarely were they able to immediately satiate their cravings, leaving Momo in an aroused state, for hours on end at worst if he failed to quell his needs - most often happening when Yuki continued to act really sexy, flirting and teasing him mercilessly. If they had important work, he might try to get Yuki to stop, weak as his protests were when he couldn’t deny he wanted to hear more; depending on his mood Yuki might relent, allow Momo to properly focus, present the best Re:vale to the world. But if he was feeling moody, he might go at it even harder.

“You want it bad, don’t you… My hot cock in your cute little ass… what a slut, my little whore…”

He didn’t often call Momo names, and they both knew he didn’t really mean it. But the words really messed Momo up, called to something deep inside that could never survive in daylight. He wanted to melt in Yuki’s lap and service him forever… Yes, he was Yuki’s slut, lived for his cock, wanted to be ruined by it, body and mind… Oh, the words made him so weak and feverish… 

And usually, by then, Yuki regretted having said anything, as with Momo out for the count it was up to him to carry their act and cover for his partner barely staying professional, not to mention it landed him in hot water with their manager. And for a while, he would remember to keep such words private… for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I went to bed early and forgot to post at the usual time lol


	14. DAY 14 Fucking Machine

“Ah…!” Momo winced as Yuki adjusted the device, pushing the tip of the attached dildo just inside his entrance. Generously lubricated as it was, Yuki had picked the largest size he knew Momo could take, and he was panting hard adjusting as it forced his walls apart. Yuki was mumbling while working.

“Minimal… aaand… maximal…” the thick toy was pushed deeper, deeper, Momo gasped and hung his head while struggling to accommodate the shaft splitting his ass, hurting but knowing it’d feel good soon. The metal links, connecting the black leather cuffs around his wrists to the steel frame extending in front of the machine, made a small sound when he twitched as the dildo rubbed him inside as Yuki adjusted the angle. 

“Aah… nng…”

“Tell me once it’s as deep as you can take,” Yuki directed; Momo considered stopping him early, but he knew he could take more, he wanted to take more, show Yuki just what his body could handle. The cock of the machine penetrated deeper, Momo groaned and tried to relax until he was at his limit and hastily begged Yuki to stop.

“Here? You’re sure?” Momo paused at the reply. Breathing deeply he shook his legs, unable to adjust his position between the ankle cuffs and waist strap binding him to the metal bar protruding from the steel frame meant for bondage. The dildo wasn’t in _too_ deep, as it was, but… thrusting so far each time once it started moving…

“Nn… just a little bit… less, please…” Momo whimpered. Yuki’s hand gently stroke his hair a few times.

“Of course.” He felt Yuki pull out the thrusting arm of the machine just a bit and set the distance. Momo calmed his breath while Yuki finished setting the machine up and sat back. Kneeling on all fours with his lower body tightly bound in place, wrists restrained slightly looser but still with little room to move, Momo turned back to look at the contraption penetrating him; a piston arm extending from a container for the mechanism and settings, in turn attached to a sturdy metal bar to allow adjustment while staying steadily in place.

He wasn’t quite sure when, where or why Yuki had deemed it necessary to obtain a fucking machine (the explanation he had given Momo when asked was barely more than a shrug and vague mention of “nouveau riche impulse purchase”), but after Yuki said he’d really like to see it used on Momo, the man couldn’t really think of a reason to refuse his darling’s request. Momo glanced at Yuki, and the encouraging smile he received helped him relax his lower body while supporting himself up with his arms.

“Okay, here we go…” Yuki warned before switching the machine on. Momo almost didn’t notice the sound, louder than he remembered from Yuki’s demonstration running the machine empty for a spell - the thick dildo retracting from his rectum, stimulating all the nerves, demanded all his attention.

“Ahh… aah...“ the machine steadily thrust into him, Momo’s moans gushing out when it scraped his prostate. He began to feel very hot, almost burning up inside, the friction spreading pleasure across his body. Momo realized he’d become fully erect, a need for sensation on his cock emerging, but his hips wouldn’t budge with the restraint on his waist and the large dildo pushing in, effectively keeping him at the angle the machine was locked in on. Hanging his head low, from between his arm and leg Momo saw Yuki moving - and then the machine was moving faster, fucking him harder, Momo was glad he had Yuki adjust the depth, this was already so deep, the dildo felt so huge and hot as it kept filling him.

“Aahh, nng… unngh…” he hadn’t expected the steady mechanical rhythm to feel so good, he couldn’t put into words the feeling of being used he had but he loved it, everything felt fuzzy and melting as he was so helpless to stop the pleasure. Suddenly Momo saw knees and legs in front of him, a gentle hand lifted his head to meet Yuki’s elegant, loving gaze, Yuki bent down and they kissed, Momo desperately thrusting in his tongue as the machine’s pounding assault continued. Yuki broke the kiss and left Momo salivating after his sweet lips and loving attention, but soon Momo saw his lover was pulling down his underwear, revealing his beautiful cock, raw and needy. Still moaning wantoly as the machine fucked him, Momo nevertheless readily opened his mouth, and with a pleased smile Yuki brought his length to Momo’s face, teasing him by smearing the tip around the needy lips. With his waist held in place, Momo’s reach was limited; after enjoying his increasingly breathless gasps on his cock, Yuki deigned to enter his mouth, Momo’s intense groans resounding on his sensitive skin. He began thrusting slowly, and Momo tried desperately to focus on his partner even with the intense pleasure in his ass, sucking and lapping with his tongue the best he could. Being filled out from both sides was really pushing Momo to his limit, the scaldingly pleasing penetration and Yuki's taste flooding both his body and mind. Pain from the huge dildo plowing him was long gone, but somewhere in his mind Momo registered his cock was growing almost painfully hard, ready to spill despite Yuki never touching him there.

"Nnm… mmf… Mgh…" Momo groaned against Yuki's cock pushing into his mouth, Yuki gasped in pleasure in response and suddenly his hand was behind Momo's head, needily taking hold and pounding himself deeper, harder, the two moaned almost in unison as they came one right after another. 

The machine still fucking him and Yuki's cock deep in his mouth, Momo felt dizzy after release. Maybe the machine hadn't been such a silly impulse buy after all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don’t really know what kind of settings you could have on a fucking machine but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ rolled with it


	15. DAY 15 Hair Pulling

Yuki’s hair had always been the most beautiful Momo had ever seen; silver, silky locks flowing with the same elegance as everything about the man. He’d been able to watch them grow out at close distance, been privileged to help Yuki take care of his hair, brush and occasionally even wash if Yuki was too tired or too stressed to care. Momo had always found the strands a perfect metaphor for Yuki on the whole - beautiful and fragile, but also strong and even stubborn. 

With both, he had started out treating them with extreme care, worried he would insult the gorgeous Yuki he was unworthy of or damage his lovely hair. As they grew closer, Momo learned to tell Yuki things he knew the man wouldn’t like and push him outside his comfort zone, and just the same, came to know when he could just force the brush through a knot without worrying he was damaging his partner’s scalp.

And eventually, he discovered a fascination specifically with being rough with Yuki's hair.

"Nnn, guh…" Yuki stifled a yelp as Momo pulled his head back by a fistful of hair as he thrust in. Pounding into Yuki’s hot, tight inside, Momo leaned down to smell the locks he was holding onto. Peaches… He smiled. The small, subtle things that marked Yuki as his.

The smell was invigorating, he wondered if Yuki could feel the cock buried in him swell up further. Momo loosened his grip to run his fingers through the strands, delighted that Yuki obediently kept his head in place. The soft silky locks flowed so easily around his hand, falling on Yuki's back when he reached the ends; some got caught in his body rocking back and forth under Momo's thrusts and cascaded over his shoulders from the motion.

"Ah… aah…" Yuki's moaning voice was so gorgeous, and Momo knew just how to best pleasure him… Or how to draw out the experience, and have him begging by the end. Momo adjusted his angle for a few plunges to rub against Yuki's prostate harder, before slowing the rhythm to thrust more shallowly, teasing when he knew Yuki wanted him whole. Soon Yuki was already whimpering.

"Nnh… Momo… Please…" But no, Momo wouldn't give it to him yet. His dick barely within Yuki’s walls, he but gently rocked his hips while digging the fingers of one hand through Yuki’s hair to reach his scalp, massaging the tips across towards his temple through the glossy locks. Yuki leaned into his touch, keen to give Momo anything he wanted if it meant he would then receive the thorough fucking he desired. Momo’s fingers slid all the way around to Yuki’s forehead, pushed up to brush his bangs along and grabbed onto them, pulling his head back as far as it would go.

“Ngah… ahh…” 

“Good boy, Yuki…” Momo responded to Yuki’s whimpers, still thrusting slow but returning deeper, burying his whole cock in Yuki’s hot, receptive hole. Momo groaned in delight, the walls hungrily clamping round his thick shaft felt so gratifying as he slid in and out, Yuki’s glorious moans adding to his pleasure. He released his hold on the fairer bangs and moved his hand back, grabbing tight onto Yuki’s longer locks to force his head to stay in place, in the keyed up position _ he _wanted. In exchange, Momo began pounding into Yuki harder, hastening the pace and ramming into his sweet ass with all his passion. Yuki’s moans grew wild as the swollen cock continued to assault his prostate, frenzied waves of pleasure flooding both their minds as the heat took over their bodies. Yuki’s hair cascaded so beautifully along his back as it rocked under Momo’s thrusts, he wanted to pull harder but Yuki was already strung so high the traces of sense left in him stayed his hands. He bent down as much as he could without risking his balance while fucking Yuki hard, the smell of his peach-scented shampoo mixing with sweat and sex and driving him mad until his cock burst inside Yuki, cum filling what little space his throbbing cock had left.

Winding down he loosened his grip on Yuki’s hair until he was but gently holding up some strands, before letting them fall amongst the rest. Momo leaned down right onto Yuki’s back, nuzzling his neck and head, his gorgeous, gorgeous hair… Next time, he should get Yuki to impale himself in his lap, facing him so those silky locks would be falling right into his face the entire time… 


	16. DAY 16 Shibari

Yuki wasn’t sure why exactly being tied up fascinated him so. Always having been a free spirit, troublesomely so if you asked most anyone, he nevertheless found immense satisfaction in being physically restrained, on his terms.

As a difficult to deal with person, Yuki however had always had a hard time developing lasting relationships. He also soon found that short relationships based only on physical attraction were rarely ideal for suggesting his partner tie him up. A lot of them found it weird or even gross that such an attractive guy would be into such a thing, and after one had actually agreed to it, Yuki realized being at the mercy of someone you couldn’t trust entirely turned the experience from enjoyable to scary.

Although it ruled out most more restrictive ties and anything that he wouldn't actually be able to get out of himself, Yuki had to rely on self-bondage. He got very familiar with what his body could and couldn't handle, and dance practice with Banri put him in better shape, which he found to also benefit his interests. Yuki got very good with the knots and invented some styles of his own. When life felt dull, he occasionally wore ropes underneath his clothing. Even chores he hated didn't feel so overwhelming when the ties chafed against him on every move. Once he made the mistake of leaving a tie on himself on a concert day, and Banri found out. He nagged Yuki endlessly over it, and Yuki never did the same mistake again.

He'd asked Banri if he would be willing to participate. He vehemently refused, and Yuki let it be; he was used to rejection on this front.

But with Momo, it was different.

They grew a whole different level of close, and eventually Yuki brought up his interests to his partner. He'd been shocked at first - but then, that seemed to be Momo's default reaction to a lot of things Yuki did. Initially he hesitated, refused even, but Yuki saw the difference from anyone else he'd asked - Momo didn't hate the idea, he didn't find Yuki's interest disgusting, it was mostly just the same type of uncertainty Momo displayed over anything he didn't perceive as conventionally helpful to Yuki. So Yuki persisted, and through his clumsy words, managed to convince Momo it would be helpful, he would certainly enjoy it, Momo would be granting him a chance to achieve something he couldn't before. 

Just as with singing, Yuki initially grew frustrated with Momo's lack of skill. His knots were sloppy and ropework messy. But he guided his partner, showed him how he wanted it done, and together they started achieving beautiful results. Intricate patterns decorating his fair skin, loops and twists restraining his limbs; Yuki had never felt such intense pleasure, and combining it with sex with Momo, his mind absolutely raptured from the sensations. Whether it was Momo fucking or just servicing him, his love and gratitude to his partner for granting him this knew no limits.

As it was that night as well; arms bound to his sides by the rope dress covering his torso, legs tightly wrapped together with a pattern crossing them both, a rope tied to the bed’s headboard pulling the slender limbs up by his knees. Completing the arrangement were the rope gag snugly lodged between his teeth and tied in place around his head, and vibrator buried deep in his ass, prevented from falling out by a rope tied around his cock and balls, passing from the base through the groin. 

“Mmh… Mmnnhh…” the vibrations inside massaging him just right, Yuki moaned quietly, lightly twisting in his bindings. The ropes hugged him tightly, gently biting into his skin. Yuki pushed his arms against the restraints and struggled to separate his legs; the bondage kept him strictly in place and he felt the bliss coursing through his body and swelling in his cock. Momo was sitting by his side, slowly stroking his own shaft while watching Yuki writhe in pleasure. Yuki briefly glanced at him, eyes cloudy, then gasped as his heated body squirmed involuntarily under the stimulation, vibrator intensely bringing him closer to climax as as the ropes bound him to his own private piece of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it wasn't so detailed on the shibari itself...


	17. DAY 17 Lap Dances

Momo pushed a button, and steamy music started flowing out of the loudspeakers. He put down the phone he set the song through and sharply turned around to face Yuki, starting to slowly saunter closer while moving in rhythm with the tune.

With his arms cuffed behind the chair, Yuki could do little more than observe. The alluring sway of Momo’s hips laid bare by the tight boxer shorts had him captivated regardless of physical bindings - Momo had always been talented with his body, but Yuki hadn't really considered his energetic dancing could be transformed into something so erotic. Witnessing it now, a brief worry passed his mind if he could forget this sight again when watching his partner dance, in practice or more importantly on stage… But all such was soon forgotten as Momo reached his knees and moved to straddle Yuki, flashing a seductive smile as his rear dragged against Yuki’s thighs. 

Momo lifted himself up just enough to avoid contact and rocked his hips around, first in a more circular shape, then back and forth, making sure to thrust upwards so Yuki couldn’t miss the obvious bulge on the front of his underwear. Momo edged closer, chest just a breath away from colliding with Yuki’s, pushing their groins together and grinding their clothed cocks against each other. Yuki groaned, Momo could feel he was into it; he grabbed his partner by the shoulders and moved his hips faster, widening the movement area again and alternating the angle. Keeping to the tempo of the music Momo returned to focus on teasing Yuki’s cock directly, Yuki moaned and his arms briefly trashed about as he tried to reach for Momo, forgetting he was still restrained, gasping in frustration. Momo smirked and stood up, Yuki’s gaze following him.   
“Momo…”

Momo lifted a leg so he was now standing on Yuki’s right side, gave Yuki a mischievous smile before swinging his left leg over, now straddling him backwards. He resumed the lascivious dance, shapely ass gyrating against Yuki’s tensing thighs and hard cock. He felt the erect member thrust against him as Yuki’s hips instinctively bucked, hoping to fill him and get that hot, tight squeeze on him. Momo gave a chastening glare that was far from chaste.

“Naughty boy… You’ll have to endure longer, for that…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was difficult... orz


	18. DAY 18 Sthenolagnia

“Mm… your chest really is the best, Ryunosuke-kun…"

"You're so right… Ryu, your muscles always get me  _ going _ …" 

A sex beast in name only, Tsunashi Ryunosuke was visibly blushing under his senior idols' comments and intense stares. Both of the shorter men were extremely up in his personal space, ogling the muscles he worked hard for every day.

“I, ah… thank you,” he managed to mutter, unnerved by the glance Yuki and Momo suddenly shared. Their mischievous gazes turned back on Ryunosuke and he felt a chill down his spine.

“Hey, Ryunosuke-kun… can I touch your muscles?”

“Aw, me too! Can we, Ryu?” Momo’s expression could definitely be described as “puppy eyes”, eyes wide and pleading, mouth a tiny downwards-faced arc. Yuki’s face wasn’t quite as exaggerated, features nevertheless forming a very appealing look. Ryunosuke swallowed hard. He didn’t really like to refuse requests from friends, or really see a reason he should… But something about the twinkle in Re:vale’s eyes was making his hair stand on end.

He decided to brave the situation nevertheless, and agreed. Momo and Yuki’s covetous

hands were instantly on him, each grabbing onto one of his pecs. They squeezed tighter than he’d expected, and Ryunosuke inadvertently let a small yelp escape his lips. Yuki gave him a gentle smile.

“Relax, Ryunosuke-kun. We just want to admire your wonderful body…” his actions did little to support his words, though, as he lovingly slid his palm all over Ryunosuke’s buxom chest, grabbing onto the tit closer to him, fondling and rubbing a finger over the nipple. Momo’s hand moved lower, caressing Ryunosuke’s firm abdominal muscles through his tight shirt. The cheerful idol also brought his face closer, nuzzling against a bulky bicep.

“Mm… such regal strength… Yuki, you should try these succulent arms…”

“Mm-hmm, I will… after these juicy tits… Ryunosuke-kun, your body really is wondrous…”

“I think this shirt is blocking too much though… Ryu, it’s alright if we lift it, right?”

Ryunosuke was fairly sure half the blood in his body was packed in his head by this time due to embarrassment, flushing his skin thoroughly and clouding his thoughts, because he was almost certain he didn’t object to Re:vale undressing him. Momo’s hand slid to the hem of his already rather form-fitting shirt, fingers plied their way underneath the stretchy fabric and started dragging the garment up along Ryunosuke’s heating skin. Yuki joined in, hand easing up the shirt on the backside while feeling up the well-defined back. Ryunosuke squirmed under Momo’s touch as he individually caressed each revealed muscle all the way until the shirt was hiked to his armpits and all of his shapely chest was laid bare. Swiftly Momo leaned down, kissed one of Ryunosuke’s pecs and and drew a startled gasp from the man. Yuki smiled, reached his hand to Momo’s fluffy hair and lightly grabbed onto the back, guiding him to the other pectoral, Momo obediently licked around its plush bottom and then kissed and sucked on the nipple his partner’s hand guided him to. Ryunosuke was panting and shaking lightly.

“A-ah… M-momo-san, Yu… Yuki-san… umh…” They both paused to look directly at him, expressions mired in concern.

“It doesn’t feel good for you…?”, Momo asked, drawing a line along one of Ryunosuke’s abs with his finger.

“I… uh…” Ryunosuke paused. He hadn’t quite been expecting this type of skinship… but then, he rarely found himself adequately prepared for Re:vale’s antics anyway. As for if it felt good… Ryunosuke calmed his breath and glanced at his body. ...yes, he supposed it did feel good… he felt hot and wherever the other men touched him, his skin tingled in a very pleasant way…

“I… it does feel good…“ He felt a gentle hand on his head as Yuki reached up to pet him.

“Good boy. Just tell us if it doesn’t feel good anymore, okay?” Yuki cooed. Ryunosuke mumbled something in agreement, which was all Momo needed to continue licking and kissing his way across his stomach, paying careful attention to each of the firm abs. Yuki backed up to stand behind Ryunosuke, sliding his hands across the man’s toned arms while nuzzling his strong neck. He massaged and squeezed everywhere along the stiff, shapely arms, feeling Ryunosuke slowly relax them under his touch. Yuki contently hummed against the easing neck muscles only to suddenly find them tense up along with a surprised gasp from their owner. Looking down, Yuki discovered Momo had decided to grab handfuls of Ryunosuke’s succulent ass while still licking him down. Yuki smiled and slid his hand up the reputed sex beast’s neck to hold his head by the strong jaw bone.

“Hey, Ryunosuke-kun… I think your pants are getting in Momo’s way… You really have such a wonderfully regal butt we’d like to enjoy; mind if we remove these?” Yuki asked, hooking a finger in the belt loops of the man’s trousers and yanking on them.

Once again, Ryunosuke was having a hard time finding a reason to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm ryu tiddy  
sorry ryu you're such a pure boi  
I probably wrote “ryunosuke” about ten times more than I have up to now in my time in the fandom lmfao


	19. DAY 19 Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Re:vale's past

Momo was always, at any moment, ready to do anything, no matter how minimal or gigantic a task, to help Re:vale.

This, however, was not exactly what he had imagined when he was asked to help them unwind after a concert.

"Aah… hahh… Nnhh…" moaning under Yuki's body as the man continuously rammed into him, Momo could barely keep his mind together enough to follow the events. He was pretty sure he'd come several times during the evening as Yuki and Banri took turns doing him. Momo had their come dripping out his ass, dashed over his body and dwelling within him after he'd swallowed a load shot in his mouth. His body loose and limber from the treatment and still hungry for more, he had to conclude there were few things he could imagine that were better than becoming his precious Re:vale's sex toy.

Sitting on the side was Banri, buck naked just as the other two, lazily tugging on his cock as it was regaining its hardness. Watching intently he suddenly lunged in, grabbing Yuki by the shoulder to halt him.

"Be more gentle… You're going too harsh on Momo-kun," he scolded, earning a glare from Yuki.

"It's not too harsh, he loves it. See?" he thrust into Momo to prove his point and earned a hoarse moan from the man grasping onto the bed sheets with all his might. Banri scoffed. 

"You're just riding on how over-sensitive he's gotta be by now. Move over and let me show you."

"Huh? Like hell I will. You want to finish up with me, don't you, Momo-kun?" Yuki grumbled, changing to a more friendly tone as he switched to address Momo. Momo blinked in confusion.

"I… ah?"

"Don't put him on the spot like that just because your dick happens to be in him. Momo-kun, it's okay to tell Yuki you'd rather have me." Banri's smile was reassuring but Momo's hazy mind had trouble grasping the situation. They were… fighting over him? Yuki still absent-mindedly moving about his messy inside wasn't helping form coherent thoughts.

"Shut up, Ban. You're just jealous how good I can make him feel. Right, Momo-kun? Tell him who you want."

With both members of Re:vale suddenly expectantly staring him in the face, Momo felt the return of some of the self-consciousness the excessive pleasure of the night had forcibly stripped him of. They expected him to choose?! How could he possibly, he was a fan of both of them equally… Momo's body was so hot, he wriggled on the bed uncomfortably, sheets soaked with sweat and spilled come. 

"I… Aah… I, I can't choose… I want both…" 

Banri and Yuki shot each other a long glance. Just as Momo managed to focus his eyes enough to truly see them, the men turned back to him, a strange look in their eyes.

"As you wish."

Momo swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what the two meant, but suddenly his nerves were getting the better of him all over again. Yuki pulled out, the hole he left empty immediately hungry to be filled, and tugged on one of Momo's arms to coax him to sit up. Following the directions, Momo was soon upwards, watching Yuki lay down on his back instead and motion for Momo to come closer. He timidly approached, Banri coming close behind and directing Momo to straddle Yuki. Embarrassment and heated lust clouding his mind, Momo was still vaguely aware what was desired of him. 

As Yuki held his swollen cock in place, Momo lowered himself onto it, whining in pleasure as the hot member scorched his eager walls again until his ass had swallowed Yuki whole. He sat still for a moment, slightly worried his weight was straining the delicate Yuki, but his body was too heavy and heated and excitable to leave him able to do much about it, until Banri’s hand was on his slick skin, caressing his plush rear.

“Could you go slightly higher, Momo-kun…?” the words whispered in his ear sent intense shivers down Momo’s back, eager to please he scampered upwards on his knees, apologizing look in his eyes as he leaned forward a bit to put some weight on his arms placed on Yuki’s chest, ensuring his balance.

“...ah?! Anh, uah…?!” his voice sounded more panicked than he really felt, startled as fingers suddenly entered him alongside Yuki’s shaft. Yuki groaned as well as Banri’s fingers explored inside, pushing against Momo and Yuki in turn.

“Mm… yeah, this should work out… Momo-kun, try to stay relaxed, okay?”

“H, huh....? A-alright…” Banri’s voice was both so comforting and enticing that Momo didn’t care he still wasn’t sure what Re:vale wanted with him. He closed his eyes tight, knowing the way looking at Yuki all lasciviously laid out before him would make his heart race. Banri’s fingers retracted, Momo tried to stay his breath; having grown so used to a cock inside, he almost felt empty and craving again with the extra pressure gone.

Suddenly, there was something thicker than a finger prodding at his entrance, and Momo’s eyes flared open as he realized how Yuki and Banri had taken his comment about wanting them both.

“A-- ah… B-Ban-san, hol-- Aaahh!! Ngha, agh, nnghh…!!” Momo’s sight went white and mind burst as Banri’s cock penetrated him, pushing inside alongside Yuki’s erection, stretching him beyond belief. Yuki and Banri both groaned as their dicks squeezed together within Momo, voices drowned out by Momo’s wanton cries of pleasure and pain. To help him endure, provide a distraction, Yuki grabbed Momo’s shaft; he was obviously losing its hardness as his body felt like burning up, being pushed beyond his limits. Yuki’s supple hand jerked along the partly flaccid shaft, Momo’s voice retaining slightly more pleasure in it than torment again.

“Momo-kun…?” Yuki called out as Banri stopped pushing further, already in most of the way. Only more whimpers and moans answered him. Banri gently wrapped one arm around Momo’s chest and began softly stroking his hair with the other.

“Momo-kun? You okay? Do you need us to stop?” Some level of recognition returned to his gaze as Momo heard the beautiful voice right by his ear.

“I… aagh… no, s’alright… ngghh…” his head was on fire, muscles all over burning but he didn’t want it to stop, it hurt but he wanted Re:vale to destroy him further, their thick cocks impaling and filling his world. Banri and Yuki shared a gaze again before slowly, carefully, starting to move inside Momo; mostly in rhythm but not entirely in sync, dicks rubbing against each other but even more so tearing on Momo’s walls. Intense pressure on his prostate, nerve-endings ablaze, mind dazed and melting under the assault of pain and pleasure, Momo vaguely felt Banri’s arms around him and Yuki’s hand on his cock, his own voice in the distance until everything went white, then black.

As he came to again, Momo found himself laying on his back on the bed, Yuki and Banri fussing around him, apparently relieved to see him open his eyes. Too spent to panic about such hot guys making a big deal out of him, too dazed to quite make out their exact words - just enough to tell they were probably asking if he was alright - Momo gave an exhausted smile, slowly reaching his hands out to Banri and Yuki, softly stroking their cheeks. Once the high worse off, he’d probably be sore for days - but for Yuki-san and Ban-san, it was definitely worth it.


	20. DAY 20 Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, they're role-playing, it's all consensual

“Mgh!” the bomb demon grunted as he landed on a wide, reasonably soft surface he soon determined had to be a bed. Finally provided with a steady surface to press against, he immediately began nudging his cheek and jaw against it, trying to scrape out the cloth gag forced in his mouth and tied around his head. Having fought it for a while, he gasped as he was finally able to drag it out, unlike the handcuffs binding his arms behind his back. Suddenly the dark hood over his head was pulled off.

The lighting in the room was pleasantly dim, requiring his eyes no time to adjust. He turned to glare over his shoulder, meeting the cold stare of the detective who now, frustratingly enough, apparently held him captive.

“...this is not a police station,” he muttered, more a question than statement. Given how the man had gagged and hooded him, he’d obviously had his suspicions if it was just a regular arrest… A shiver ran down his spine. Whatever the man had in mind, he obviously wanted to keep it off any official record.

“The gag was too loose, huh…” the detective scoffed, taking off his jacket and tossing it aside. He loosened his tie and rolled up his white shirt’s sleeves without breaking eye contact before finally speaking up again.

“This is… somewhere safe. Undisturbed.” If anything, the words increased the tied criminal’s anxiety over the situation. He tried to noticeably pull on the handcuffs to test their strength again, ending up with the same conclusion as before; being of professional quality, he wouldn’t be breaking out of them any time soon, and he doubted if he’d have a chance to search through the detective’s things for the key.

“I’m sure this is incredibly legal…” he grumbled, trying to appear nonchalant as the man climbed on the bed, making sure to push the terrorist’s legs down with his own to prevent any surprise kicks. Soon the detective was hovering over his prisoner’s back, leaning low to breathe right by his ear.

“Since when have you cared about what’s legal?” he growled, loosening the knot on the back of the gag hanging around the criminal’s neck, then shoving the thick knot in the middle back in his mouth without waiting for a reply. He made sure to tie it tighter this time, the fabric really digging into the sides of the captive man’s mouth.

“Annn… ffhh…” with his mouth forced open and stuffed full, he was out of luck for trying to talk his way out. ...although, considering the detective’s reactions to his smart mouth on their previous encounters, there was a distinct possibility he would only have made the situation worse. Conceding defeat for the moment he let his head fall onto the bed, observing what the officer was up to. After securing the gag in place, the detective’s hands slid over the back of his neck over to the muscular shoulders left bare by the sleeveless black turtleneck he was wearing. The bomb demon’s eyes widened as the hands gently caressed along his arms, carefully paying attention to the muscles and squeezing at will. Curious, he peeked over to get a glance, finding a very serious, troubled expression on the handsome features.

“It’s just physical attraction… and you deserve to be punished... “ the man seemed to be speaking more to himself than his prisoner, eyes cast low below a furrowed brow. Attraction… it was definitely like that, then, and not just about violence… Positioning him on the bed instead of the floor had certainly suggested as much... 

Gathering his strength, the captive criminal suddenly trashed violently, trying to throw off the man effectively sitting on him. To his chagrin, if not surprise, the policeman wouldn’t relent and pushed him back down, and he soon gave up the struggle, sighing. Sure, he found his handsome mr. Detective incredibly attractive, and wanted few things more than to bed the man… but this was nothing like how he’d imagined it - nothing like any of the ways he’d fantasized about sex with his impossible crush, not the more romantic ways or the scenarios where he had to be more forceful.

Once convinced his prisoner would behave again, the law enforcer eased on pushing him down, hands moving to caress his sides through the shirt. The sound he made when the fingers trailed a way under his shirt and fondled his abdomen was somewhere between a sigh and a groan. The detective seemed to hesitate between making the most of having access to touch him anywhere, and moving lower on his body.

Finally he seemed to reach a conclusion as his hands slid down to undo the criminal's belt, slightly fumbling doing it without seeing the thing, but got it off soon enough. Not taking it lying down, the captive man struggled to spread his legs so his trousers wouldn't come off; the detective was prepared however, pinning the legs down with his own and determinedly sliding his pants down-- until abruptly stopping.

“Pfft…. fuhuhu…” ...was the man giggling? He turned to look, to see the detective struggling to hold back open laughter.

“Pff, haha… I’m sorry, Momo, but… ahaha… that underwear really kills the mood…” The terrorist’s-- no, Momo’s eyes widened in shock as he remembered. Rushing to dress up for their role play, in his excitement he hadn’t thought to change his underwear - resulting in Yuki now staring at his own face covering Momo’s butt.

“Bwahaha… why do you even actually wear those…”

Still gagged, Momo was unable to tell him to just take them off and move on, and instead settled on trying to bury his face in the bed in embarrassment. So much for that tense and dark mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go further with this, but I loved the ending idea too much (lol). I might come back to this one afterwards though and write the version where Momo has less distracting undies


	21. DAY 21 Edging

“Aaah… ahh… Yuki, please… ah…”

“Haah, you’re so cute… no, not yet…”

“Yuki…! Agh… huff…”

Momo felt his excitement stabilize, just a bit, once more as Yuki stopped moving inside. He caught his breath, the intense heat subsided slightly, eyes focused on Yuki’s beautiful face above him, hair cascading down on both sides. He’d lost track of how long they’d been making love, how many times Yuki had lovingly brought him to his edge before denying him his release. Momo yanked on his arms in frustration, still just as tied to his ankles as before, and threw his head back with a groan. His cock was throbbing with need, swollen with pleasure, leaked precum soiling his stomach. Disappointed with the sudden lack of friction, Momo’s ass twitched around Yuki. He turned to glance where their bodies connected. Yuki was so thick and hard, he hadn’t come at all either - he must be desperate to orgasm by now too… 

The wait was starting to feel like an eternity, so Momo impatiently rocked his hips, grinding out even that tiny bit of satisfaction. Yuki’s hand was immediately at his jaw, harshly holding his head in place.

“Momo… you’re not allowed to do that,” Yuki scolded, voice betraying his overflowing affection for his partner. Momo whimpered, pouting.

“But it’s too much… I wanna come… darling, please,” he pleaded, making his most pitiable expression for added effect. Yuki smiled in response.

“You have your safeword if it’s that bad. Else, I’m gonna keep playing with my cute Momo,” he calmly reviewed, loosening his hold on his lover’s jaw. Momo sighed and turned his head away, averting Yuki’s gaze. He was reaching his limit, but… he didn’t want to resort to that… Yuki’s lips betrayed a small giggle.

“Uh-huh…” Yuki’s hand gently directed Momo to face him again before leaning down to kiss his man. A light brush of the lips preluding a deeper kiss, tongues greeting and tangling as Yuki started swaying his hips, slowly back and forth, sheathing his cock all the way into Momo over and again.

“Nn, aah… Momo… you’re so loose… how lewd…” Yuki purred, voice confident but with a hint of familiar desperation, Momo noted now that he was momentarily calm enough to pay attention. He squeezed around Yuki’s long shaft, grinning when he heard Yuki moan in response; he felt slightly less victorious seeing the face Yuki gave him afterwards. Before he could say anything, Yuki was ramming into him hard, words drowning out between pleasured groans - Yuki was thoroughly familiar with his body, knew how to drive him mad in no time and mercilessly used this knowledge. Momo was so sensitive inside it took Yuki no time to have him writhing in need again, well-aimed thrusts in his ass and pinches on his nipples building up his heated body.

“Aah, ah, Yuki, Yukii…!” Every touch felt so good on his body, Yuki’s cock was so hard and filling and forceful, Momo trashed against his bindings as his body tensed in pleasure. He wanted to come so bad, dick painfully hard, untouched for a long time as Yuki had stimulated his ass and tits, but that was okay, his orgasm was so close, Yuki fucked him so good he’d come any moment now--

“Aaah, mmgh, I, I’m gonna--” Suddenly, full stop. Yuki pulled out, leaving Momo’s hole gaping, craving, eyes wide in shock from the abrupt lack of stimulation other than Yuki squeezing the tip of Momo’s reddened erection.

“Unh, ghh, nooo…!” Momo trashed about in frustration, that wonderful high cruelly ripped from him once again. Yuki leaned over to pet his hair.

“Naughty boys who don’t obey the rules don’t get to come,” he gloated. Momo whimpered as his breath evened out.

“Mmgh… I’m sorry… I just... wanted to come together…” There was a visible change in Yuki’s demeanor upon hearing the words. He paused to think for a moment, then moved to kiss Momo again.

“Mmh… I suppose it’s about time…” Yuki mumbled, seemingly a bit embarrassed he was such a romantic that just a plea for sharing the moment got to him. ...that, or his cock was so desperately hard he was eager to finally finish, too. 

Yuki backed up and lined up with Momo’s hole, pushing back in with ease, accompanied by a satisfied groan.

“Mmm… you’re so hot and loose…” Yuki wasted no time, thrusting in a steady, rapid pace, cock rubbing Momo’s walls with such heat, primal waves of pleasure engulfing him with the member hitting his prostate. The sensation was overwhelmingly intense, Momo’s moans increasingly fervent, Yuki filled him so deep. He wanted release,  _ needed _ release, cock so hard he felt he’d burst, mind blanking out as his sensitive body reached peak. 

“Nn, aahh! Ahh… aah… Yuki… Yuki, I’m, aah…” Momo whimpered, screamed, both - not in control of his voice, just trying to reach Yuki. Yuki smiled at him, also embroiled in heated pleasure, body crying out its needs and flooding his mind with those desperate urges.

“Me too… it’s okay… let’s come together…” Yuki managed to utter, pounding into Momo fast, hard, rough, his hand clumsily grasped Momo’s cock and he came in an instant, mind white and then fireworks of every color, body trashing involuntarily and explosive pleasure wringing his whole being. Distantly he knew Yuki’s orgasm was also wrecking through his lover’s delicate, sweaty body; it was an oddly comforting thought among his maddeningly powerful climax that his Yuki was right there with him, going through the same, gained through his Momo’s body.

After a period of time very likely far shorter than how it had felt, Momo’s orgasm was finally dying down, normal capability for sensations returning, groin no longer at the center of his primal mind. He grunted as Yuki suddenly crashed on top of him, equally spent and body giving out as their feverish desires had been fulfilled. For a while, they simply laid there together, calming their breaths, feeling their lover’s skin against their own, heartbeats joining as a comforting tune to their souls.

And eventually, they were rather glad they had the next day off to recover.


	22. DAY 22 Glory Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a sad one, just a heads up. Random mob characters x Yuki; spoilers for Re:vale's past

The accident and Banri’s subsequent disappearance utterly tore Yuki’s world apart. He lost his teammate, coworker, partner… friend and lover. The world was dark and drab, each day more meaningless than the last as he failed to locate Ban.

The hole in his soul and heart felt boundless, and Yuki’s need to fill it grew desperate. No person felt the same as Ban, nobody could ever take his place; if he just went out, Yuki could easily find someone to take him home for the night - but they were not Ban, he couldn't settle for less, people were always so stupid and irritating… 

Unable to patch up his emotional void, Yuki turned to the physical - toys could fill his ass but they didn't feel right, it was too lonely, there was no passion. One-night stands seemed to always want to talk and hug and kiss and whatnot - he just needed a man to fuck him, a big cock in his ass to make him feel again even for a moment.

And glory holes provided just that.

“You wearing rubber? I wanna see first.” He may have been acting reckless but he wasn’t stupid enough to risk it with random strangers. A dick peeked through the hole, condom covering the shaft, glistening with lubricant. Unimpressive in size and probably belonging to some closeted middle-age guy, but it’d do.

“Alright.” Yuki dropped his pants and approached, positioning himself and directing the erection to his hole by hand. He pushed back on the cock, groaning as it penetrated his sphincter and hungrily taking it deeper. Yuki pressed his ass all the way directly to the wall with the hole, the man on the other side also leaning tight against the surface separating them. He wasn’t as big as Ban, he wasn’t as good as Ban, he didn’t make Yuki feel all hot and bothered and eager to get his brains screwed out… but the cock filled him out well enough, for one fuck. He tightened his muscles around the shaft and heard the other man groan. Yuki grimaced. Hopefully the old guy wasn’t going to be too loud… if he couldn’t hear Ban’s moans he definitely didn’t want some stranger’s voice ruining his one moment of solace. He should consider bringing headphones… listen to Ban singing...

After a pause the man slowly started moving; Yuki sighed as the cock rubbed his walls as it withdrew, moaned as it slammed back in. He tried to stay pushed right against the dividing wall, get the dick as deep as he could so it would reach the right spot and relieve his mind of its burden, force in the pleasure and forget the loneliness and sadness, the longing and regret. Yuki brought his hands to his chest, slid one under his shirt, touching where Ban would touch him, fondling his flat tits and rolling a nipple between his fingers.

The man fucking him picked up the pace, Yuki groaned in displeasure as he predicted it wouldn’t be a very long session. He closed his eyes, imagining Ban there behind him; his beloved Ban, kind yet harsh, fingers gentle but coarse from playing guitar just like his own running across his skin. Yuki’s muscles twitched as the man managed to his his prostate, he gasped in delight from the much needed sensation. His reaction unfortunately also affected the other man, his panting increasing and groans an annoying rustle in Yuki’s ears. And as Yuki had thought, soon the cock in his ass was twitching, spasming, spilling in the condom. Yuki focused on blocking out the voice moaning behind him, then mumbling something as he pulled out and soon left the stall. Yuki grunted in displeasure. Stupid old guys and their dysfunctions… Leisurely, lightly caressing himself he waited; the spot was popular and shortly another man entered the other stall. Reluctantly he moved from the hole to verify again.

“Rubber?” He heard shuffling.

“Hold on, I just got in… Mmh… You sound young…” Yuki scoffed. Based on the voice, the guy was younger than the previous one. He sounded vaguely pleased; Yuki didn’t really care but he thought to clarify regardless.

“I’m legal.”

“Hm? Oh, good… Ahh… You want anything specific?” Yuki inadvertently let out a small annoyed growl. 

“Yeah. Shut up.” If this guy wanted to talk, he should go on a date or something; Yuki was just there for a decent fuck, someone to fill him for even a moment, keep the emptiness from consuming all of Yuki. He had offended a lot of people in the past; but this man took his straight-forwardness in stride.

“Haha, fair enough. Okay, I’m ready.” A cock thrust through the hole, clad in a ridged condom. A noticeably larger, both longer and thicker cock than the older guy’s. Yuki’s expression was almost vaguely appreciative as he moved his ass closer, trying to keep relaxed despite the anticipation creeping up in his body. He took a deep breath and pushed towards the erection, a small moan escaping his lips as the thick tip breached him. Ohh, this was much better... Hot and forceful, this girth felt much better, so intense, Yuki pushed further, the stranger’s cock piercing him deeper, ahh he reached into Yuki so well... 

Yuki was panting when the cock was fully buried in him, it filled him so well, pushed him apart so hard, Yuki clutched his chest and pinched on a nipple. The man inside started moving, going at a slow pace only briefly as if asking if his partner was alright. Yuki was breathing so heavily he was sure the man heard it, he fucked Yuki harder and faster and squeezed his prostate so hard, the pleasure was finally taking him over, yes, the heated need was what he wanted, primal feelings overriding his mind, releasing him of the pain of thought and all unnecessary emotions. The huge cock was completing him, filling the painful void, he didn’t have to stay in control, Yuki let his voice out in wanton moans. One hand still squeezing his chest the other wandered to his own cock, hard and waiting. He began stroking the erection, rough fingers on the swelling member such a familiar feel, familiar like the thick cock inside, ah, yes, the only feeling he needed… he was complete and loved… loving hands on his body and all the pleasure he could ever need… Yuki’s moans increased, his mind was in haze, all that mattered was his again.

“Aah… ahh… nnhhh… Ban… Ban…!” Eyes shut tight, a vivid image of the person he loved most, the person who loved him most, Yuki drowned in pleasure, panting and moaning and shaking with the large cock pounding into him until it all boiled over, fulfilled desire wiping his mind and overloading his senses as he came, writhing and whimpering in orgasm.

All too soon, thoughts started returning, his mind reforming, senses observing the surroundings. Physically spent, Yuki’s eyes lazily opened-- he immediately squeezed them back shut with a fearful whimper. No. Not yet. Anything but that. He didn’t want to lose it yet. Couldn’t lose it yet. The cock in his ass was still hard, ramming between his sensitive nerves and flesh; Yuki desperately focused on the feeling, there was no horrible void while he was so full, filled with the hot cock of-- of… Yuki shook his head. No. There was nothing to think about. Focus on the pleasure, the thickness, all was well... 

But the tears rolling down his cheeks weren’t of joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glory holes was actually a prompt for day 18 not 22, but I did another for day 18 and none of the prompts for today inspired me, so, hey


	23. DAY 23 Collaring + Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Re:vale's past

_ Click _

_ Click click _

“...gh.” A faint heat rose in Yuki’s body, flushing his cheeks as he watched Banri snap a leash on the elaborately decorated dog collar he was wearing, and right after felt Momo snap handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. Cute, padded fluffy handcuffs, but a perfectly working pair regardless, more than sturdy enough to keep Yuki in check. He tugged on his arms, knowing Momo was watching. The chain linking the cuffs was very short, pulling his arms strictly behind his back; Banri had also looped the leash around his palm to draw it tight, tugging on it and subsequently on the collar around Yuki’s neck. 

“Hmm. This look really does suit you, Yuki…” Banri grinned, tilting Yuki’s chin up with the hand not holding onto the light green leash, decorated with the same rhinestones as the collar. The white corset tightened around his waist barely reached his nipples, covering even less below his navel.

“A pretty little lapdog…” Yuki grimaced, embarrassed. Making fun of Yuki when he only agreed to wear the things at Momo and Ban’s request… Before he could snap at his former partner, Momo’s arms were wrapping around his chest, comforting and gentle. Yuki immediately relaxed a tad as the hands caressed his tits, rubbing them around and slowly flicking over his nipples. Sighing contentedly as all his attention was on Momo and his touch, Yuki was almost startled when Banri’s face was suddenly right beside his, eager breath warm on his lips before the man claimed his mouth. 

“Mm… mmh…” a familiar tongue exploring him and coiling around his own, collar pushing against the back of his neck as Banri held the least tight. Banri’s other hand was trailing his hip, soon joined by one of Momo’s, invited down by Yuki’s satisfied moans. Fingertips pressed against the bare skin and slid forward from the side, turning south once right below his navel. They reached his cock and other fingers joined in, Momo’s hand encasing Yuki’s hardening shaft in its caress.

“Nn…” content sighs drowned in Banri’s mouth, increasingly lewd noises escaping from between their lips as Momo started stroking Yuki’s penis, feeling the blood rushing in build up its pressure as he worked the length.

Banri pulled away from their kiss, observing the immediate longing mixing with the desire in Yuki’s expression, smiling at the reaction and diving in to seal their lips together again before Yuki could utter a word. One hand still grasping the leash pulled tight to control Yuki, Banri’s other hand trailed up along Yuki’s stomach, absentmindedly playing with the details on the corset he was wearing until it reached his chest, fondling one of his tits instead. Momo retracted his hand still playing with Yuki’s nipple on the other side of his chest, caressing down along Yuki’s back instead and enjoying the shivers he sent along his lover’s skin. He noticed Yuki’s body ever so slightly tense up in expectation as Momo’s palm reached his ass, grabbed and squeezed it roughly before teasing his hole with one finger pushing against it but only ever sliding over.

“Nnm… mmh…!” tied up at his partners’ mercy, Yuki found himself weakly rocking his hips, trying to get more out of Momo’s touch; on his cock or in his ass - he didn’t care, just as long as he got  _ more _ . Grabbing Yuki’s ass again, Momo leaned in to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

“Yuki… Can I put it in…” Banri loosened the leash enough that Yuki could back out of their kiss and reply.

“Hahh… mmh… please…” Momo wasted no time in dropping his pants and pulling out his lube, hastily spreading it along his cock, stroking a couple of times to affirm his hardness. Yuki turned to glance over, impatient to get Momo inside, when suddenly he felt a tug around his neck - Banri pulled on the leash, forcing Yuki to bend down slightly as the collar chafed against the back of his neck. Yuki took the hint and adjusted his stance, moving his legs slightly wider apart.

Momo grabbed his dick in one hand and took firm hold of Yuki’s hips in the other, determinedly pushing in, both groaning in pleasure as their bodies joined, intense sensations kindling between them. Banri watched the two for a moment; amidst the obvious lust, Momo’s face was also filled with so much love that Banri couldn’t help but smile. Starting to feel left out, he popped open the button on his trousers and yanked on Yuki’s leash again, forcing the panting beauty to bend even lower.

“Ngah… Ban, what--” Yuki growled; but trying to turn his head upwards to glare at the man, he came to the realization he was face-to-face with Banri’s groin, bulge within his pants fairly obvious. Yuki winced - Momo ramming into him kept pushing his face against the erection.

“Can you still open a zipper with your mouth?” Banri taunted him. Face stuck at groin level, Yuki knew his smirk went unseen by his partners but he tried to keep enough composure between them to convey the same in his voice.

“We’ll just… have to, ngh, see, won’t we…”


	24. DAY 24 Anal

“Nnh… I don’t know, Yuki… I have a lot of work tomorrow…”

“I know. And all week after that. I won’t be able to see you for  _ days _ …”

It wasn’t fair, why was Yuki’s pouting face so  _ cute _ … There was no way Momo could say no to that… Not that he really wanted to; arms wrapped around the shirtless man lying on top of him, fiddling with the silky silver hair as Yuki was playing with Momo’s nipples under his shirt, the two occasionally exchanged slow loving kisses and enjoyed each other's presence to the fullest. Yuki was the most wonderful thing in his life, and as extension of his emotional undying love, Momo was always ready and willing to give his body to Yuki if he but asked. Sometimes, though, it was not only up to him - there had been times where making love too hard the previous night got them in trouble, either via bodies too acutely worn out, namely, Momo's ass was incredibly sore; or extra work for makeup artists and stylists in trying to hide telltale markings on their bodies. By now, some were certainly questioning how the two always seemed to have had a lady friend on the same nights… 

They shared another kiss, Momo gently licking at Yuki’s lips. Ah, screw it. If he had to be apart from Yuki for so long, he could handle it even if they went a bit overboard.

“...just don’t leave marks, okay?” Yuki sealed their lips together again in response, tongue asking and gaining permission to enter Momo’s mouth. Yuki was gentle, exploring as if he didn’t already know Momo’s body inside out, tangling with Momo’s tongue while his hands dragged his partner’s shirt up, fondling his muscles along the way; thumb trailing Momo’s abs, knowing right where to find the muscle invisible to the eye. Yuki’s hand copped a feel of Momo’s chest again, momentarily rekindling a wish he had more well-deformed muscles, bigger tits for Yuki to grope - all forgotten when the touch suddenly slid across his torso and pressed on his crotch instead.

“Ah! Mm…” Momo’s eyes fluttered shut as the hand rubbed against him, not erect yet but responding eagerly. Stroking Yuki’s slender back, Momo moved his hips to conform to Yuki’s touch, sighing in delight when the hand slid inside his sweatpants and stimulated him more directly. He could sense how eager Yuki was, yet his lover was still being so gentle and considerate - what a gentleman… Momo returned one arm higher over Yuki’s back and pulled him down for a kiss, locking lips more hungrily, encouraging Yuki to proceed. His partner took the hint and Momo felt fingers push against his cock and slide over it, across his perineum and rub against his hole through his underwear. Satisfied gasps continuously escaped Momo’s lips, his whole body felt warm and fuzzy under Yuki’s touch; french kissing and teasingly stroking his entrance was really arousing Momo, and when Yuki shifted to fondle his nipple with his free hand, Momo couldn’t help moaning into the kiss.

Panting lightly, Momo grabbed Yuki’s shoulders and gently pushed the man off him, needy gaze efficiently conveying his plea as Yuki beamed back at him; no words needed. Yuki reached over to the side for the nightstand to grab their lube while Momo grabbed his pants by the waist and wriggled out of them and his boxers, proceeding to sit up to drag down Yuki’s trousers as the man opened the lubricant tube. About to squeeze some on his palm, Yuki was stopped by Momo grabbing his wrist.

“Let me,” he smiled, extending his arm to take the lube. Delighted, Yuki complied. Staying up on his knees he watched Momo prepare the substance first on his hand, then take Yuki’s cock in hand and spread the lube across the hard shaft at a leisurely pace. Pleased groans crawled up Yuki’s throat whenever Momo squeezed slightly on his dick while making sure the hot member was covered all over. Satisfied with the results, Momo kissed the tip and let himself fall back on the bed, flashing Yuki an inviting smile. Returning the expression, if slightly more leering, Yuki grabbed the lubricant again and coated a few fingers, leaning down as Momo readily spread his legs.He prodded at Momo’s hole with one finger before pushing in, twirling the tip around just by the entrance. Momo was relaxed and receptive, groaning as Yuki crooked his index finger and scraped against the walls.

Momo felt a second finger poke against his sphincter, pushing in and enter deeper with the first digit. A moan escaped his lips as the fingers moved around inside, playing in his ass familiar to the sensation. Having Yuki inside excited him, Momo longed to be filled more and his cock was needy for touch; Yuki met his eyes, gaze equally full of desire. Momo felt the fingers retract and he was left empty. Expectantly he pushed up with one leg, tilting his hips to give Yuki better access. Yuki grabbed Momo’s leg behind the knee and positioned himself, cock aligned with Momo’s hole; Momo’s fingers dug into the sheets in anticipation.

Careful but determined, Yuki pushed in, past the ring of muscle to Momo’s hot inside, gasps and moans from both of them exciting their partner even further. Momo grasped tighter onto the sheets, Yuki’s hard cock was rubbing him in all the right ways, filling him so well until he was seeing sparks. Momo gasped when he felt Yuki all the way in, pausing to let him adjust. He calmed his breath, and upon regaining a more relaxed state, threw his arms over Yuki’s shoulders and wrapped them around him. Yuki smiled, adjusted his balance before starting to thrust, slow short motions at first, then altering the pace but keeping movement shallow.

“Ah… aah… Yuki…” mellow, soft moans altered with sighs and gasps, Momo could feel Yuki everywhere inside, brushing against his prostate but only lightly. Yuki began pounding harder, pulling further out before burying his cock back in, Momo groaned in delight; his head felt light, body tingled all over, only his Yuki could make him feel this good. Most of Yuki’s hair spilled over his shoulders, framing his beautiful features and masking everything else from Momo’s sight.

Yuki hastened the pace, rammed hard deep into Momo before pulling out almost all the way, panting and whispering Momo’s name. The pleasure grew intense, the cock in his ass and Yuki’s wonderful love all he could think of as a primal haze seemed to cloud his mind. Momo’s body tensed, Yuki thrusted at full strength, all of Momo’s nerves crying out under the stimulation; then Yuki was kissing him, sensation on Momo’s lips immensely powerful as his senses ran wild.

“Nn… mmm…” moans drowning out against Yuki’s mouth and tongue, Momo’s walls were twitching against Yuki, tightening in rhythm as their love-making reached frantic stages, bodies used to each other closing in on climax together. Yuki shifted his weight and reached to stroke Momo’s shaft with his hand as his cock pushed in deep, thrust at just the right spot and Momo’s pleasure boiled over. Trembling under the orgasm coursing through his mind and body, Momo’s ass clamped down on the swollen cock filling it up and Yuki also reached his peak, intense pleasure flushing over him.

Hot, sweaty and bodies thoroughly spent, panting as they reeled back from going over the edge, Yuki rested on Momo. Eyes slowly focusing again he started gently stroking Momo’s hair, receiving a smile from the man slowly opening his eyes.

“Nnh… I love you, Yuki…”

“I know. ...I love you too.”


	25. DAY 25 Shower Sex

When times were tough and solo work kept them busy and apart, Re:vale had to take the time for intimacy wherever they could find it. 

Sometimes, that was in the dressing room showers. 

“Nn… Momo… Ooh…” Momo’s hand gropes his chest, the other still teasingly sliding around his hips and groin, deliberately avoiding touching his cock. Yuki groans; even without the hot water falling on them his body feels almost scorching. He can feel Momo’s erection pressed against his ass, keen to enter but holding back to make the moment last. Yuki’s wet hair is glued against his skin, he wipes away the water dripping into his eyes and grasps Momo’s wrist currently rubbing against his thigh.

“Momo… I want you…” Momo kisses his neck among the water trickling down, his lips are so wet as he lightly sucks on Yuki’s skin.

“Mm… alright, darling…” Momo reaches for their hygiene products on the side, almost grabbing a shampoo but picks up their silicone-based lube as planned. He tugs on Yuki’s hip right where it joins with his leg, directs him to bend over and grant him better access. Yuki complies, leans closer to the wall, one hand against it and with the other he grabs the faucet to help keep balance. The shower sprinkles his back with pleasantly hot liquid, and through the murmur of the water Yuki hears Momo pop open the cap of the tube. He glances over to see Momo apply the lube on his cock, thick swelling shaft being stroked making Yuki tremble in anticipation. Momo’s hand is on his ass, pulling the cheek aside; his other hand wipes the remaining lube on Yuki’s hole and he gasps, the substance isn’t cold but still cooler than the touch of Momo’s hot skin or the shower dousing them.

Momo pushes one finger inside, Yuki groans in delight and focuses on relaxing his behind. The finger twirls around; Yuki adjusts his stance to match, he can tell what’ll feel best once Momo is inside. Momo plays with his entrance and he tries to loosen in response, grasping to his support harder when Momo applies more force. Yuki braces himself when the finger is pulled out, Momo’s cock is soon prodding his hole and determinedly penetrates the ring of muscle. The intrusion makes Yuki pant and twitch, he tries to take deep breaths and not tense up, Momo caresses his back and sides among the constant drops of water and eases himself deeper in. Yuki moans as Momo fills him out, cock stimulating all the nerves in his hole and when it rubs against his prostate Yuki screams in pleasure.

Momo thrusts gently then with more fervor, Yuki loves the sensation and hearing Momo’s panting, his ass sways in rhythm to eagerly meet the hard cock. Familiar with Yuki’s body, Momo hit his sweet spot over again, almost ecstatic waves covering Yuki each time. Although not as intense as Momo’s touch, the water falling on his back keeps his skin steadily stimulated. 

Suddenly Momo reaches over; his hand gently covers Yuki’s eyes and pulls backward, draws his head to a more tense position, back arched lower. Momo’s hand shields his eyes from the falling water that now reaches his head again, his body leaned over Yuki also blocking parts of the shower. 

“Aah…. Momo… Momo… ahh…” Yuki cries out his name as Momo pounds in harder, he squeezes around the throbbing cock, Momo bends lower over Yuki’s back and reaches for his dick swaying in rhythm. He grabs the shaft and gives it a few strokes, and Yuki moans as he spills on the floor, trembling as the orgasm storms his body all over.

Soon after Momo also groans, he hastily pulls out and Yuki can’t see but he knows Momo shifts to jerk on his own cock just a few times before he also comes. Yuki slowly pushes himself upright, the shower falling all over him again, the cleansing warmth pleasantly mellow. He pulls his wet bangs off his face and feels Momo’s arms gently wrap around his chest, Yuki lowers his own and places them along Momo’s. Yuki rubs the back of Momo’s palm and he spreads the hand out; Yuki laces his fingers between each of Momo’s and they simply embrace for a moment.

“...we really should get washed up now,” Momo finally mumbles.

“Already… Haah… Momo, can you wash me…” Yuki sighs. Momo laughs in his ear.

“Are you really that tired? ...fine, but just coz you’re so cute, darling.”

Yuki giggles.

“Hehe, yay.” He turns his head as far to the side as it would go to see Momo, wet hair flat and dripping, lean in to kiss him, sweet and warm and all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the dressing rooms they frequent have shower facilities but. This one does


	26. DAY 26 Orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is a continuation from DAY 20: Role Play  
**You might want to read that one first  
**So this is still roleplay and consensual  
**Now with less mood-ruining undies
> 
> This is the first one I only finished writing on the day it's supposed to be posted on, so it's a bit late compared to when I usually post... Also note it has NOT been beta read yet, so I apologize for any oddities yet remaining

As his round ass was laid bare before man who probably considered him an archenemy, streaks of embarrassment started cracking in the criminal’s confidence. Weakly squirming while the detective dragged down his pants and underwear, nothing he could do would stop the man ridding him of the garments. He didn’t know where his shoes had been discarded; the officer had removed them before when handcuffing him in the first place, presumably to hinder any possible escape attempts. His clothing was thrown aside with little care as the man’s attention obviously was all dedicated to his bare legs, feeling them up all the way. 

The detective then fondled his ass with zeal, each hand full of his cheeks, digging into his flesh and massaging with devotion. His captive panted under the rubdown, the unwanted squeezes causing him to tense up. The hands caressing him felt hot, intense, needy like their owner had been wanting this for a long time… He wasn’t sure if he wanted to smirk or wince. All the times he’d been taunting the man about lusting after him… Palms pushing back and forth on his rear, shoving him tighter against the bed he had no space to even attempt to avoid the fondling; frustrated, he found his body involuntarily pressing against the hands in response. He heard the detective sneer.

“Hmh… so your sweet ass likes that huh…” One hand released its lecherous hold on his buttock only to return with a slap.

“Nnn!?” the criminal couldn’t help his surprised whimper at the sudden impact. The detective repeated the action, grabbing the cheek again after the second slap before imitating the spankings on the other side of his ass. The gag kept his groans from becoming too audible as the man buried in face in the bed below in humiliation. Spanking him like some petulant child… who did this guy think he was?! Trashing his legs about in frustration had little effect with his captor still sitting on them, besides apparently somewhat amusing the man.

“...hmph. Cute... “ The terrorist felt the man tug on the chain of the handcuffs restraining him and pin them to his side before bending down and planting a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck, followed by a more passionate one on the side, sucking at the skin below his ear. Hiding his face in the bedsheets, the restrained man cursed to himself. Despite the circumstances… finally having this sexy detective’s mouth on his skin felt so nice, pleasure rippling forth from wherever his lips landed. A gentle nibble on his ear startled him, shoulders tensing up with a jolt as hands slid around his arms and moved to his torso, copping a feel of his chest. The man squeezed, seemed to hesitate, and soon his hands were traveling down, closely along this prisoner’s body. They reached the hem of his tight shirt and pushed under, only to retract and grab the hem instead, dragging the impractically form-fitting garment up.

“Mmn! Mgh…” squirming as his adversary furthered his state of undress, the criminal couldn’t avoid noticing how his body was positively reacting to the hands caressing his sides and abdomen. He felt a reaction in his groin to the bold fondling of his pecs, erection starting to build up as the man drew circles around his nipples before pinching them roughly. The hands felt so hot against his bare skin, he tried to resist but the pleasure coursed throughout his body and seeped into his mind. When the detective’s hands ceased the molestation as the man pushed himself upright, he was almost sad to lose the contact.

Risking a glance over his shoulder despite being certain his face was embarrassingly flushed, the criminal witnessed the other man unbutton and discard his vest. Shifting uncomfortably he tugged on the handcuffs again, still holding just as tight as before, painfully aware his hands were the only thing even slightly covering his reddening behind. A shiver quaked his back with the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled. Although admittedly extremely curious to see, the terrorist refused to give his captor the satisfaction of his interest in the man undressing, instead struggling against his bindings again, no matter how in vain he knew it to be. He couldn’t get enough strength in his attempts to throw the taller man off him, and the gag wouldn’t loosen nor budge no matter how he dragged and scraped it against the bed.

Something plastic rustled behind him, and the tied man saw the detective discard something on the bed - a condom wrapper. Something tightened in his stomach. With a quick glance he confirmed the man was indeed covering his - not huge, but nothing to sneer at either - cock with the protection. Soon a popping sound panged through the room as a tube of lube was uncapped. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the bomb demon wondered just how prepared for this scenario had his mr. detective been.

Wet, squelching sounds felt like they pierced the criminal’s ears; he averted his gaze but couldn’t block his hearing from witnessing the man’s preparations. The gag blocked a growl of frustration, both at how helpless he was to do anything about the situation, and how eager his body was for it to escalate. All of his struggling was also rubbing his cock against the bed; not terribly stimulating on its own but certainly not hindering him getting harder.

“Ghn!” A slap on his ass before the detective’s hands determinedly grabbed him by the hips surprised a yelp out the terrorist. His back arched slightly uncomfortably as his ass was forcibly dragged higher, legs released from under the other man to bring him now to his knees, head still resting down on the bed’s surface. Eyes darting around rapidly as if looking for any escape route that would suddenly have revealed itself, his breath spiking, becoming uneven under the officer groping his ass and spreading the cheeks apart. Fingers prodding around his tense sphincter, for spite more than anything, the man spat on the hole.

Without much ceremony, he directed his dick to the orifice and pushed inside, quiet groan rumbling from his throat. The man he penetrated was less calm about the intrusion, eyes flared wide open, gasping wildly and trembling as the cock split him apart, barely holding back the whimpers the burning sensation tried to force out. Vaguely, from somewhere far away, he heard a sneer.

“Try to relax… You’re so tight though… No wonder you were always begging me to fuck you, couldn’t get laid could you…” Unable to tell if it was on purpose, the captive man nevertheless found the detective’s trash-talking invoked enough ire in to bring some lucidity back to his mind amongst the pain. Begging the man to fuck him?! No, he was supposed to be the one banging the detective’s brains out! And he could--

The thought abruptly cut off when the cock being buried inside him pushed against his prostate, lascivious moan partly muffled by the gag as his body twitched under the sudden wave of pleasure. His captor thrust just a tiny bit further until his shaft was fully sheathed in the tight ass, voice almost seeping with smugness as he spoke.

“Hmh… So there’s good for you… We’re not here for your pleasure tough…” his tone took a colder turn as he grabbed on to one of the criminal’s arms and uncomfortably pushed down on his back.

“You are here for mine.”

Another shiver started on its way down the bomb demon’s back but soon got drowned under the heat of a mix of pain and to a lesser extent pleasure as the man started ramming into him with abandon, cock burning against his walls as it rubbed on them over and over. Sparing no mind to his sex partner’s comfort, the detective’s thrust were fast, hard and deep, and even his restraint broke slightly as his desire became obvious through his heavy panting.

The captured man could no longer control his voice, wanton moans and desperate whimpers alike screamed against the gag soaked through with his saliva. The sensation of being penetrated was unfamiliar, he couldn’t handle so much at once with no time to adjust; his mind was crying out in a haze and body was torn between wanting it to end and lusting for a touch on his cock, stimulation on his prostate. Under the powerful thrusts he feebly struggled against the handcuffs scraping his skin and steadfast hands holding him in place. A sudden pull on his erection made him cry out even harder.

“I told you to… relax…” the hand around him only stroke his shaft one before stopping and staying in place; subconsciously the assaulted criminal began thrusting himself through the palm. The detective adjusted his pace, also groaning louder along his intense lunges. For a time, he let the other man have some pleasure using his hand, ass constricting and twitching around the penetrating erection; but after a while his hand pulled away, the resulting sad moan arousing the detective even further, swollen cock throbbing within the walls rubbed sore. The dominant man took tight hold of his prisoner’s hips and thrust with fervor, lust boiling to primal levels and bursting over as he came.

“Ngh…! Aah… gah…! Ahh…” he continued ramming until completely spent, desires dying down and cock beginning to soften again. The criminal he was still filling was yet gasping, trembling, masochistic streak showing in his expectant dick hard and yearning.

The subdued bomb demon whimpered when the cock in his ass was pulled out, partly in sadness over the sudden terrible feeling of emptiness, but mostly in relief. Patting his rear a few times, the detective got up and off the bed while tugging his pants up, leaving the man momentarily reeling between the intense fucking and sudden lack of any stimulation. He returned soon enough, the terrorist vaguely recognizing something being tied around his ankle.

Suddenly, with firm resolve and strength, the officer flipped him over, handcuffed arms now stuck under his back, legs spread open and cock resting on his body. Blinking in confusion he saw the man take the rope now tied around his prisoner’s leg and extend it to the end of the bed, bending down to tie it to the bed’s leg. Coming to understand the situation, he tried to pull on his leg, flail it sideways to loosen the rope, but his captor knew his stuff and the rope felt like it could withstand a good long struggle before giving in any. Attention diverted to the one limb the criminal came to realize the man was now tying another rope on his other ankle; still hurting and hazed, though, his resistance was rather feeble and his leg ended tied to the other leg at the end of the bed.

The captive man groaned. He was frustrated at his failure and growing embarrassed as he became more aware of what a pathetic sight he was; restrained to a bed, nude save for the turtleneck sleeveless hiked so far up it only covered the area around his collarbones, drool-stained gag filling his mouth and hard cock yearning for the touch of his enemy. The detective came to sit next to him, expression stern without any sign he’d just intensely fucked another man. The tied-down man shot him an angry glare, finally able to meet eyes straight up again.

Without batting an eye, the officer reached for his cock, grabbing the expectant member with zero hesitation and earning a surprised gasp from its gagged owner. Rhythmically stroking the shaft, a hint of a taunting smirk slowly rose to his face. The restrained criminal couldn’t stop the pleasure he was suddenly receiving from showing, expression distorting with lust as he moaned against the gag. Humiliated that he reacted so strongly to the whims of his kidnapper, he furiously yanked his head away, huffing as he struggled to contain the satisfied groans welling up from his cock through his body. Still aching from the rough treatment before, having his dick jerked off felt so good and relieving, the pace of the strokes increased and a muffled moan inadvertently escaped him. The satisfaction was too strong, he didn’t care if he was embarrassed, he was panting hard as his cock was ready to burst, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation---

And then, nothing. The hand suddenly abandoned his cock and left him hanging, just before he would orgasm, desperate and needy and trembling with the build-up tension. He turned to glare at the detective again - the gaze he received in return was cold, almost ruthless. The man wiped his hand on the bed, casually turning away and taking out his phone. The criminal stared at him in disbelief. Mr. Detective wouldn’t just leave him hanging… ...would he? Almost as if reading his mind, the man spoke, not bothering to even look at him anymore.

“I told you. We’re not here for your pleasure.”


	27. DAY 27 Distracted Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly questionable consent to this exact act

There, his prey, sitting unaware of its surroundings, neck craned beautifully all ready to be assaulted… light steps, approaching, ready to pounce on the target… Undetected, close enough to smell, mildly intoxicating but he powered through, eyes peeled and ready to pounce. And the predator struck - - landed a firm kiss on Momo's neck then backed down to admire his reaction...

…which did not happen. Yuki blinked. If caught completely by surprise by a display of affection, Momo’s reactions usually varied from delighted squeals to jumping three feet in the air and yelling in embarrassment. But never… nothing. Yuki peeked over his shoulder to see an extremely serious, focused Momo typing away on this phone. Sigh. Of course he would he rabbit chatting…

Yuki poked Momo's cheek. No reaction. 

He poked harder. Intense focus on phone uninterrupted.

"Momo…" Ignored. Now Yuki was getting mad. He blew hard into his partner’s ear.

"Gh… Yuki, I'm busy!" Finally, he was noticed! Although not very positively, for some reason.

"Busy? Your phone is more important than your partner?" Yuki pouted. Momo sighed, sounding kind of… Annoyed. Yuki peered closer. 

"I'm discussing very important details for a project, so yes, this is more important right now," Momo growled.

"Oh… but I wanna have sex…" Momo momentarily froze at Yuki's words. Yuki was all ready to declare it a victory, but Momo still shook him off.

"That's… nice… look, darling, can you wait a while? I really need to finish this as soon as possible…"

"But I want you to do me noooow… Please?" Momo squeezed between his temples with his fingers.

"I can't now. I need to finish this. I'll try to be quick…" Yuki huffed at the dismissal. This just wouldn't do.

“Momo… c’mon…”

“Momo pleease?”

“Momooo, fuck meee…” 

“You want me too, right…?”

“Moomoooo…” Calling out with a voice absolutely dripping with sex, Yuki was glad to finally get a reaction out of Momo again as the man sighed and put down his phone. It may also have had something to do with Yuki shoving his ass on Momo’s lap and pushing his hands and phone aside, but, that was besides the point.

“I… Yuki, when did you take off your pants?” Yuki peeked over his shoulder, smiling.

“Thought I’d save you the trouble of undressing me…” Momo sighed at the reply.

“Right… ugh, fine, just get up for a sec…” Yuki stood up as directed, making sure to swing his ass invitingly. Once Momo followed, he however soon moved to leave the room; Yuki reached over to grab his arm.

“Eh… I just need to get something, I’ll be right back,” Momo reassured him, pointing at the phone he’d left on the couch as proof he wasn’t simply sneaking off to continue elsewhere. Yuki nodded and released his hand, following his walk to the bedroom with his gaze, curious to see what he wanted to grab from these - Yuki had noticed his eyes glide over the lubricant Yuki had prepared, so it had to be something… special.

“Turn around,” Momo soon called. Momo was finally paying attention to him, so Yuki decided to be a good boy and obey. Back turned towards the bedroom door, Yuki listened to Momo’s approaching footsteps.

“Hands behind your back.” Hearing the words in that darker tone Momo’s voice took when he was dominating Yuki, shivers covered his entire back as Yuki bent his arms back. Cold metal snapped around his wrists as Momo handcuffed Yuki, caressing his arm and kissing his neck while Yuki lazily pulled on his arms, testing how far apart they were allowed. He heard Momo fiddle around with something else behind his back; Yuki paused to stare in mild surprise as the ball gag was brought before his mouth. He tried to turn to glance at Momo, and received a kiss on his cheek.

“Mmh…” Yuki faced back front and obediently opened his mouth wide, accepting the large gag that forced his jaws apart. Momo buckled it tightly behind his head, careful not to pull on his hair or get it stuck in the mechanism.

“Anff… hff…” Yuki moaned, eager to move on. Momo briefly fondled his chest, moved to his hips and bare skin, then suddenly swung him around.

“Mm?!”

“On your knees.” Momo’s commanding tone had Yuki weak in the legs; he slightly hesitated, unsure why Momo would want him on the floor, but obeyed nonetheless. Momo petted his head, and Yuki bashfully avoided his gaze; affectionate gestures were nice, but he wanted more, body was too aroused to get by with just gentle touches.

“Sit.” Still confused what Momo’s goal could be, Yuki sat down, eyes widening in shock when Momo lifted a leg and clearly aimed for him. Rather than a kick the action was more of a shove, pushing Yuki down on his back on the carpet.

“Mm?! Nffmf!” Momo bent down to grab Yuki’s ankles and dragged him to a position close to the sofa, sitting on it himself with Yuki’s legs spread open on either side. Disbelief in his eyes, he watched Momo pull out a vibrator from his back pocket and coat it with the lube Yuki had prepared, all while ignoring Yuki’s muffled groans of protest. Finishing covering the toy, Momo turned back to look at him, his intense glare alone enough to silence his lover.

“I told you, Yuki - I have something I need to finish first. But since you insisted… I suppose I had to provide a distraction until I’m done… So, have fun, darling,” Momo gloated, bending down between Yuki’s legs with the vibrator. Momo grabbed on to one one of the legs to hold him in place, rendering Yuki’s frantic, if weak, struggling pointless. He pushed the dildo right through Yuki’s entrance and deeper up his hole; Yuki’s upper body trashed in pleasure and frustration.

“Mmmgh!! Nn… nnggff…!!” the toy penetrating him felt so good, splitting him and drowning his body in waves of intense sensations. Momo’s cold gaze at his embarrassing situation was driving him mad with desire, with distinct tinges of disappointment it wasn’t Momo’s thick cock filling him - no matter the situation, joining his body with Momo’s was always the best… 

Momo finished pushing in the vibrator and straightened his back, picking up his phone again. Yuki groaned and struggled more, upset he lost even Momo’s attention. He started pushing out the dildo - if the toy wouldn’t stay in to satisfy him, perhaps Momo would have no choice but to fill Yuki with his cock… But the man noticed what Yuki was doing, and moved his foot to push the vibrator back in, then keeping it in place by casually leaning some weight on it.

“Mmm!! Nnn… mmff…! Ghh…” Yuki’s muffled moans grew wilder as Momo deftly flicked the vibrator on with a toe. He was embarrassed at how good he felt from being toyed with so, upset Momo was typing on his phone again, but above all Yuki was losing himself in the heat and pleasure from the buzzing toy as Momo’s foot absentmindedly loosened it out and pushed back in, rubbing it around at the same time.

“Mmff…. ghnn… nnmmm…!” writhing in pleasure, limbs tensing and trashing as the toy pushed his buttons, Yuki tried to glare at Momo but couldn’t focus, mind too fuzzy with desire, his cock was so hard and unattended and he needed Momo’s touch… the feel of Momo’s skin against his own.... He could only assume Momo deigned to pay minimal attention as Yuki’s cries got desperate - suddenly he felt a warm touch on his cock; turning to look, Momo had placed his other foot along Yuki’s shaft, lightly rubbing along. He applied more pressure, Yuki moaned frantically, it was just Momo’s foot but the stimulation felt so good, cock and prostate both bursting. Yuki’s vision drowned in color as he came, gag muffling some but not all of his screams of pleasure. Cum stained his stomach, vibrator kept buzzing in his sensitive ass and burning the satisfaction throughout his body.

Soon enough, the vibrations stopped, and Yuki could eventually make out Momo’s face staring at him through his hazy afterglow.

“Rest up for now, darling, so you’ll be ready for that fuck I promised you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, "The One Where Yuki Is A Horny Brat."  
Momo's plenty distracted right...  
Pardon if this one's too OOC. ;;;;


	28. DAY 28 Spit-roasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from day 23

Yuki pushed his face to Banri’s zipper, feeling for the slider with his lips. Momo eased on his thrusting to allow the man to focus - he wouldn't risk Yuki's beautiful lips getting caught in the zipper, all because of his impatience.

Yuki's teeth got hold of the slider and dragged it down; once open all the way, Banri cut former partner some slack with the leash and used the hand to push his trousers down, until they were loose enough for gravity to handle the rest. Through his underwear, Yuki kissed his hardening cock and nibbled at it with his lips. Banri groaned and grabbed onto Yuki's hair, pressing him against his groin; Yuki's lips spread on a wider area around him and more of him tried to push through the fabric to the hot mouth teasing him.

"Nnh!" Yuki whined against Banri as Momo chose the moment to bury himself deep into his partner again, taking a tight hold of the pale, slender hips. As Yuki was preoccupied by the throbbing cock filling his rear, Banri set to rid his of the underwear confining it, long shaft slapping into Yuki’s face as it got released. Yuki winced but kissed and licked the member best he could from the close angle, satisfied with the gasps he was getting out of Ban. 

Slowly sliding himself in and out within the tight hole, cock tingling with pleasure as it rubbed against Yuki’s inside, Momo observed Banri swing his hips backwards enough to comfortably direct his tip to Yuki’s lips and prompt the man to take the cock in his mouth. Obediently Yuki started sucking on it, pushing his tongue flat against the shaft and dragging it along the hardness.

“Mmph… nn… nnf…” Yuki’s moans vibrated along Banri’s dick as it dipped deeper into Yuki’s mouth, Momo simultaneously matching his thrusts to the silver-haired head bobbing along. Red-clawed fingers dug into Yuki’s flesh, holding the man steady as cocks pounded into him from both sides. Slender frame trashing between his two partners, Yuki felt full like never before; thick dicks splitting his ass and prodding his throat to test if he could take the long shaft flooded his mind with pleasure. Body tensing all over, his ass clamped down on Momo assaulting his prostate while he swallowed hard around Banri, now almost fully within his mouth. Both his men moaned and Yuki tried to focus, repeating the motions and enjoying their frantic panting as they continued using Yuki, cocks hard beyond reason, throbbing, heat pulsating to their bodies until Momo and Banri came at almost the same time, groaning loudly and filling up Yuki with their cum. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry that was so bad. My buffer ran out and something came up IRL, so I didn't have much time for this, nor really inspiration... starting to run low on energy, good thing we're almost done with the month


	29. DAY 29 Hand Jobs

“Mm…” Yuki almost purred, leaning back against Momo. The blanket wrapped about the both of them was nice, but nothing could beat Momo and his body temperature as a heater. Winter was a bit less unbearable when he could cuddle up with his partner, Momo’s strong hands safely around him while he nuzzled against Yuki’s neck. Yuki sighed happily, gripping their blanket pulling it tightly around them. He giggled when Momo softly squeezed him, warmth spreading throughout his body in ripples as the familiar arms gently caressed around his chest, sliding down to his--

Yuki’s eyes flew open. He turned to look at Momo, who paused the nuzzling. They stared in silence for a moment, until Yuki smirked.

“Ah, is that where this was going?”

“Just a little service for my Darling,” Momo cooed, smile warmer than a hundred suns.

“Oho? Well, do as you like…” Yuki let his body lay limp again, leaning his head back against Momo’s shoulder as his partner leaned over his. Gentle hands snuck under Yuki’s casual pants’ waistband and leisurely rubbed against him, making the man sigh contently at the pleasant sensations. Momo’s palm went in lazy circles and occasionally squeezed, eventually feeling the member underneath start to harden. Momo slowly withdrew to the waistband, gently coaxing the pants lower on Yuki’s hips and repeating with his underwear, the man graciously adjusting to his touch.

With the clothing less in the way, Momo dug into Yuki’s boxers and pulled out his half-erect cock. Yuki’s eyes fluttered shut as the warm hand gently stroke his shaft up and down, alternating between a light touch and a more firm squeeze.

“Mm… ahh…” Yuki moaned quietly, waves of pleasure spreading across his body with Momo’s every move. A pleasant heat was gently burning inside as blood rushed down to make him fully erect. Momo’s other hand reached over to caress his balls, lovingly massaging them and rolling each in his fingers.

“Ah… Mm… Momo…” Grabbing tighter onto the blanket, Yuki was lightly panting as Momo paused to rub his glans with his thumb before picking up the pace, stroking more vigorously. Momo knew his body so well, applying more force at exactly the right parts and more teasing touches at others. Pleasure coursing through his relaxed body, Yuki let his mind idle, simply enjoying the growing tension in his cock and Momo’s hands all over it. 

Completely losing track of time, Yuki wasn’t sure how long Momo had been pleasuring him, but eventually it all started to boil over, his body tightening up as he started to feel like bursting.

“Nnh… Momo, I… ahh...”

“Good boy… you can come…” Yuki desperately clutched onto the blanket he’d been grabbing, hips lightly bucking into Momo’s hand as his cock throbbed. His whole body trembled, pleasure sharp like electricity jolted through every nerve as his mind drew a blank and Yuki climaxed, moaning and gasping, come spilling on his clothes and Momo’s hand. Momo kept stroking him through his orgasm, milked Yuki’s cock empty before gently releasing the softening member. Reeling back in his afterglow, Yuki forced his eyes open again to see Momo staring at his messy hand.

“Uh… I guess I didn’t think that through… sorry I got it on you…” Momo murmured. Yuki laughed in response, relaxed and happy.

“Mm. It’s fine. That was wonderful,” he mumbled, switching to holding both edges of the blanket in one hand to free the other to reach back and caress Momo’s cheek. Momo nuzzled up against him again, cleaner arm wrapping around Yuki and pulling him close, their combined heat a little paradise in the heart of winter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up to snow on the ground and even though it melted, more kept coming throughout the day... so some warmth now that winter is here  
No beta again, pardon if there's anything weird left


	30. DAY 30 Photography

“Yuki, smile for the camera!”   
Yuki instinctively responded with his default idol smile, before a flash at close range blinded him.

“Erk…”

“Ah!! Sorry!! I didn’t realize the flash was… ahh, I already set up the lamp so that’s unnecessary... “ Momo fiddled with the camera in his hands, a fancy model with far more settings and features than he knew how to use. Yuki didn’t, either, even though the device was his - he’d just picked the one the expert at the camera shop had recommended; the cost was no issue despite the limited use he’d have for it. A weird spot still gleaming within his field of vision, Yuki blinked rapidly until he could somewhat see again and glanced at Momo.

“Uh-huh… hold on…” Momo aimed the camera elsewhere and pushed the trigger - no flash.

“Alright, that’s better! Can I get a pose now, Yuki-kun?!” Momo cheered, doing a silly photographer impression. Yuki giggled and obliged; after throwing his hand behind his neck and winking he heard the shutter a few times.

“Kyah, Yuki, you’re too handsome… My heart can’t take it…”

“Already? Were just only starting though…” Yuki laid limp on his back on the bed, smiling invitingly. Momo, straddling him, peeked out from behind the camera.

“Mmm… well, maybe I can take just a little more…” he lifted the strap from around his neck and set the camera aside, leaning in to claim Yuki’s lips. Momo gently caressed his lover’s bare chest while deepening the kiss, faint taste of the wine they’d had with dinner still present. His tongue tangled with Yuki’s before he broke the kiss and licked Yuki’s bottom lip goodbye. Slowly backing down lower on Yuki’s body, Momo left a trail of butterfly kisses along his pale skin, aware of the relaxed gaze observing as his lips and tongue traced a line along Yuki’s hip bone. He reached Yuki’s pubes and slid right through to his cock, one hand grabbing it and holding the shaft in place for him to lick. Momo gently nibbled the sensitive surface with his lips while rubbing the other side with his thumb before eventually licking his way to the tip and taking it in his mouth. Taking the member deeper he sucked on it intently until deeming it hard enough, releasing it from his mouth with an intentionally dirty wet sound. Yuki gasped with immediate longing, but smiled at Momo nonetheless.

Momo reached over Yuki to the side, picking up the camera again. Still laying low between Yuki’s legs he fiddled with the device for a moment before pointing its lense at Yuki, making sure to include as much of him in the frame as he could.

“...I’m not sure that’s the most flattering angle you could get,” Yuki voiced his doubts. He heard the shutter go off a few times regardless.

“Mm, it’s fine, Yuki is sexy from every angle…” Momo dismissed his concerns, but nevertheless heaved himself up, pushing his bent legs below Yuki’s thighs. He aimed the camera at his naked lover again, and this time Yuki felt a familiar tingle somewhere deep. Knowing exactly how to bring out his best sides, Yuki twisted his body slightly to match the camera’s angle, expression flashing to a smoldering, seductive glare. Between rapidfire camera shots Yuki could hear Momo inhale sharply; he loved when he had that effect on Momo, driving his partner to the edge of his self-control. Altering his pose while Momo continued taking pictures, a warmth spread within Yuki’s body. There was something so freeing and erotic about exposing himself in full, his nude form captured in photographs. He felt so sexy and desirable, the lens revealing his lewd, naughty side. Yuki licked his lips wet, brought his fingers up to them and traced a digit around each lip. He pulled down on his bottom lip, stared intensely at the camera lense and Momo behind it, opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue out--

The camera was suddenly back on the bed, Momo staring down at him with incredible lust and panting heavily. Yuki grinned at him.

“Fuhuh. At your limit already?” 

Momo snorted in reply.

“You know that’s all your fault…” the dark tone of Momo’s voice excited Yuki even further. He watched his lover pick up the lube he’d dropped nearby on the bed in preparation and almost aggressively apply it on his cock, the strokes finishing its hardness. Yuki’s anticipation was building up so much he nearly started trembling, gasping in joy when Momo suddenly brought his fingers to Yuki’s hole and shoved two digits in. Yuki grasped onto the bedsheets and pushed his hips towards Momo, eager to follow up on how horny he felt after his uninhibited flirting with the camera - and by proxy, Momo holding it. 

Momo allowed Yuki to impale himself further on his fingers, just slightly twisting them around, observing Yuki’s sad reaction when he suddenly pulled out. He hastily wiped his hand on the sheets and grabbed Yuki by his legs, arms lifting his hips for a better angle while Momo crawled closer. He had to release one leg to grab his own cock and direct it to the entrance. Eyes shifting between Yuki's groin and face, Momo exaggerated a groan as he penetrated Yuki's tight but relaxed hole. 

"Gnnh… Aah…" Yuki's moans were so beautiful, smug grin wiped off his face as Momo pushed deeper. Every cent of Momo's cock in contact with Yuki was starting to burn with pleasure, walls twitching around him. Buried in all the way, he momentarily paused, soon thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm, Yuki’s panting matching him.

Yuki’s fingers balled into fists and dragged the bedsheet with them, his toes curled in pleasure as Momo kept pounding into him, his mind was going wild and hot and he wanted it faster, harder, harder… A confused whine escaped Yuki when Momo instead slowed down, soon replaced with an almost maniacal shine in his eyes, accompanied by a smile one might almost describe as depraved. Momo flipped something in the camera’s settings and returned Yuki a lecherous smirk before aiming the lense at the man. The sound of a shutter felt like a small firework detonated inside Yuki, a flash of pleasure bursting forth. Momo took a few more shots, turned the camera down and captured his cock penetrating into Yuki’s ass, first drawn further out then pushed deep in, the photos unfortunately not saving the sound of Yuki’s moan as the dick hit his sweet spot. Momo resumed a steady pace of thrusting, turning the lense back on Yuki.

The rapid snapping sounds, telltale signs of his aroused naked body taking a cock up his ass being witnessed and recorded by the camera, were like ecstasy shot right into Yuki’s bloodstream.

“Ahah… aah… aah, ahah, ha…” laughing between moans, Yuki felt so amazing his mind could barely keep up, trying to keep his eyes on the camera as Momo fucked him harder, faster, deeper, body trembling as it burnt with pleasure. Yuki knew his expression was certainly obscene, body sweaty and twisting lewdly as Momo’s cock brought him to the edge, all captured in photographs. Momo’s erection rammed against his prostate once more and Yuki saw white, somewhere far his voice was screaming in pleasure as his throbbing, reddened, long-untouched cock spilled over his stomach. Momo kept pounding into Yuki’s hole, continued burning overstimulation in his ass filling his mind, his voice rasped and caught up in his throat, mouth gaping open in silent cries of pleasure until Momo finally came inside, groaning and gasping somewhere beyond Yuki’s comprehension.

As the softening cock inside stopped moving, Yuki blinked rapidly, heavy panting stabilizing and his capability to think slowly flowing back. He found he’d thrown his head back and twisted it to the side, and with great effort turned to look at Momo, also catching his breath, camera hanging with the strap from his neck, partly resting on Yuki’s hip. Momo lifted his head and met Yuki’s gaze.

“...you alright, darling? That looked… sounded… intense.” Yuki focused and managed a lazy smile he hoped came across as reassuring.

“Ye-yeah… Ohh, wow…” For a moment, both men rested up, trying to find the energy to function again. Yuki was the first to speak.

“...did you catch me coming?” Momo stared wide-eyed, then laughed.

“ _ That’s _ the first thing you… ahaha.” He picked up the camera, pushing some buttons.

“Hmm… uh-huh. You can totally see the orgasm on your face too.” He browsed the photos a bit more before turning his gaze back to Yuki, eyes sparkling with a kindling of excitement again.

“...next time I wanna take photos of you with my cock in your mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M RUNNING SO LATE... but I made it within the 30th... tomorrow's is probably gonna take until pretty late too;;;;
> 
> This prompt I picked from a different kink prompt list in search of inspiration.  
Had a hard time picking between photos and video, then a phone camera or "just" a camera... 
> 
> They delete all the photos afterward, juuuust in case. Can't risk that dirt leaking.


	31. DAY 31 Free day!

“Nnn!”

Knowing it to be in vain, Yuki’s frustration nevertheless spurred him to try to yank on his arms only to find they still wouldn’t budge. With his upper arms tightly connected to two sets of ropes coiling above and below his pecs, forearms tied together behind his back and fastened to the lower rope going around his chest, his wrists and hands were the only part Yuki could move freely - but to no avail, as he couldn’t reach anywhere with them. He furiously shook his head, messing up his bangs but accomplishing little else - the cloth gag blocking his mouth was no looser than before. Another pair of ropes were tied around his ankles, pulling his legs apart to the sides, the lengths disappearing somewhere under the bed; indignantly he struggled against them as well, hips shaking sharply.

“Mm…! Mg…” muffled moaning from beneath stopped Yuki’s trashing. Laying on his back below Yuki, Momo’s hands were tied together above his head, the rope pulling his arms towards the end of the bed and preventing most movement; his legs were similarly pulled to the other end by his ankles. A ball gag filled Momo’s mouth, tightly buckled behind his head, similar to Yuki preventing his speech. And as the ropes pulling Yuki’s legs to the sides _ conveniently _ prevented him from lifting his ass higher, with his position just above Momo’s hips, the tip of Momo’s cock pushed through his entrance and penetrated a short ways into him. Yuki trashing about had also stimulated Momo’s glans inside him. 

“Are you done making a fuss?” a voice came from the other side of the room. Yuki’s eyes darted to shoot a mean glare to the man behind the two idols being in such bondage.

Banri smiled in response.

“No? Alright, suit yourself. But you’re not going free before I get a good show.” 

Yuki shuddered. Just when had Ban become like this… And on that note, when had _ he _become like this? Agreeing to such deviant play and allowing Momo to be dragged in as well… Momo had seemed rather enthusiastic, though - between bursts of embarrassment and his recurring fanboy moments, anyway. And looking down, Yuki couldn’t deny his own excitement, either, despite himself. It wasn’t that he minded the restraints all that much - but Yuki had underestimated the effect Banri looking on would have on him. Watching and smirking at his struggles… Yuki snappily turned his head away.

“Mm…” a muffled voice called out to him. Yuki met Momo’s gentle, calming eyes; looking into them, his frustration was alleviated and he almost forgot about Banri even being there. Momo looked so sexy, bare chest, armpits and strong arms manly yet vulnerable in his tied-down state. Under Yuki’s watchful eyes he lightly tugged on his tied wrists and groaned against the ball stuffing his mouth full. Yuki’s cock twitched. Eyes narrowing in a smirk his gagged mouth couldn’t quite convey, Yuki constricted his ass around him, earning a groan from his partner. He lowered himself slightly, easing the cock in further then pulling back up and repeating a few times. Focusing on the desire flushing Momo’s expression, Yuki failed to notice Banri approach until the man’s hand was below his chin, tilting Yuki’s head to face him. Without a word he bent down between the idols and Yuki soon felt a touch on his dick, gasping at the pleasant surprise only to realize Banri was attaching a cock ring around his shaft and balls.

  
“Mmm?! Mmmg!!” Accompanied by muffled growls Yuki fought the ropes binding his arms again, if only to convey his disapproval in some way. Banri grabbed his chin more forcefully than moments before, forcing his former partner to face him directly.

“Now, Yuki… ride that cock good and hard, and I just might let you come tonight…” Banri’s sultry voice and dominating words had an immediate effect on Yuki, his body tensing and groin suddenly growing strangely hot. Banri released his chin, smiling at the slightly alarmed look sneaking onto Yuki’s features, and went to grab his seat from beside the wall, bringing it closer for a better view. Changing his mind before sitting down, he walked to the end of the bed beyond Yuki’s vision. Exchanging a questioning look with Momo, the tied duo tried to listen for clues on what Banri was up to. The bed quietly creaked and shifted as Banri got onto it behind Yuki; soon Momo gasped and whimpered, trembling lightly, his cock twitching within Yuki. Yuki heard a snap followed by faint buzzing and Momo panting harder; he remembered seeing a vibrator among the bondage equipment when Banri was tying him up and it all clicked.

Banri returned to his seat and stared expectantly at his captives.

“Well, Yuki? Momo-kun must be feeling pretty aroused. Aren’t you going to do anything about it?” 

Unable to bring himself to ignore the taunt entirely, Yuki let out a muffled growl before focusing on Momo. Still panting heavily, Momo was obviously getting more hot and bothered by the second. Yuki’s own body was also hungry for more, the thick cock in his ass not deep enough to reach his sweet spot, teasingly brushing his entrance as their bodies trembled. Giving in to his desires regardless of Banri’s requests, Yuki slid down lower on Momo’s dick, gasping as the shaft pushed deep, deep inside when he sat on Momo’s body.

“Mmhh… nngh… mmff…!” Gagged moans filled the room as Yuki moved his hips up and down, riding the thick hard cock, pleasure from their joined bodies consuming both him and Momo. Face flushed with embarrassment, exertion and above all desire, Yuki kept fucking himself on Momo, nerves screaming out and ecstasy jolting through him as the erection hit his prostate over and over as he picked up the pace. Yuki tightened around Momo’s shaft, squeezing as the cock plunged in and out, Momo moaning wildly with pleasure as the toy Banri inserted together with Yuki’s ass built his tension and brought his orgasm closer. A desperate look appearing in Momo’s eyes, Yuki could see he was close; with a few more thrusts, Yuki taking Momo all the way in rapid succession, Momo’s cock began spasming, he cried out against the gag as he came deep within his partner. Yuki slowed down, cum filling him up together with the dick. Watching Momo, he was glad to see he could bring such pleasure to his partner; but his own cock had grown almost painfully hard with the stimulation against his sweet spot, precum leaking onto Momo’s stomach.

Satisfied watching Momo’s orgasm, Banri stood up again and walked up to the idols. He petted Yuki’s hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Yuki whimpered, pleading, and got a gentle smile from Banri; Yuki moaned loudly, thankful when Ban next grabbed Yuki’s cock.

“Good boy… You earned this.”

He loosened the cock ring, and after only a few strokes, Yuki was trembling wildly in release, mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure from the two men he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT.... hahahasfasfmas
> 
> I guess you could say the prompt for this one was a picture I drew... haha. You can see it here: https://twitter.com/DaMidnighter/status/1141885533645410305
> 
> I'M DONE WITH KINKTOBER!! ...is what I'd like to say, but, I think I'll go back and do something short for Day 8 after this - I hate that it's the only day missing, also, it throws off the chapter numbering lol.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!! <3 The views number is pretty impressive, haha. I hope you enjoyed at least some of these, I had a lot of fun but eventually kind of ran out of steam w  
If you had a favorite I'd love to hear which one!! :D
> 
> A big thanks to [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) for endless support, comments and understanding, I had a blast writing through the month with you ;;w;;!! Go read her MEZZO" Kinktober it's hooottt w


End file.
